wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Farsight
thumb|260px|Farsight poza swoim pancerzem ,,Widziałem rzeczy w które nie będziesz chciał uwierzyć - planety ogarnięte ogniem, supernowe, ogromną wyrwę w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Odmieniło mnie to, jestem teraz wyrzutkiem." Nagrania osobiste Farsighta O'Shovah (właściwie Shas'O Vior'la Shovah Kais Mont'yr), a w imperialnym gotyku Komandor Farsight, to najbardziej kontrowersyjna wśród Tau osoba. Pochodzi z Klanu Vior'la, wsławił się w Dominium zwycięstwami na pustynnej planecie Arkunahsa. Tam właśnie mistrzowsko poprowadził kampanię przeciwko siłom które przewyższały w setkach jego własne oddziały. Wyszkolony przez Komandora Puertide , przeprowadzał szybkie i zdecydowane ataki na pozycje wroga, wykorzystując teren i słabości przeciwnika. Jako jeden z niewielu dowódców Tau, zamiast korzystać z zasięgu i celności ich broni, preferował walkę na znacznie mniejsze odległości. Dzięki swoim taktycznym zdolnościom zawdzięcza przydomek ,,Farsight" (co można luźno przetłumaczyć jako ,,planujący na dłuższą metę"). Jest jak na razie jedynym Tau który otwarcie przeciwstawił się władzy Niebian. On i popierający go ludzie zerwali wszelki kontakt z ,,właściwym" Dominium i zamieszkali w tak zwanych Enklawach Farsighta. Historia Narodziny bohatera Akademia Mont'yr Historia Komandora zaczyna się w akademii wojskowej Mont'yr na planecie Vior'la. Tak jak każdy Tau z Kasty Ognia został oddany do szkoły dla młodych wojowników gdy tylko nauczył się chodzić. Szybko dał się tamże poznać jako bardzo uzdolniony aspirant, który cały czas był głodny nowych informacji. Został również obdarowany przez los, przewyższał bowiem inteligencją wszystkich innych żołnierzy swojego pokolenia. Szybko stało się jasne że nauczyciele mają przed sobą kogoś więcej niż zwyczajnego Wojownika Ognia. Nawet przed tym nim zyskał on przydomek ,,shovah", temperament bojowy młodego Vior'lanina był obiektem dyskusji pośród mistrzów akademii. Jego fizyczne umiejętności także były powyżej średniej jak na swój wiek, jednak w szczególności odznaczał się swoją doskonałą pamięcią - z każdej sytuacji był w stanie zapamiętać ogromne ilości informacji, a potem je wykorzystywać. Aspirujący Wojownik Ognia zapamiętywał wszystko co spotkało go na akademii - wszystkie teksty, swoich rywali, działanie broni jakimi się posługiwał, symulacje pola bitwy, a także wszystkie panujące tamże zasady. Potrafił wyrecytować każdą stronę świętego Kodeksu Ognia od początku do końca, a także czerpał przyjemność w brutalnym demonstrowaniu swych fizycznych zdolności każdemu studentowi który chciał go wyzwać. Umiejętność zapamiętywania i wykorzystywania nabytego doświadczenia stała się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. W końcu uzyskał przydomek ,,shoh", co oznacza ,,wewnętrzne światło" w leksykonie Tau. W miarę jak młody Shoh stopniował w Kaście Ognia, legendarny Komandor Puertide pewnego dnia przybył w militarnych interesach na Vior'la, jako iż często osobiście wybierał sobie studentów którzy mieli później pobierać od niego nauki. Pojawił się na planecie akurat wtedy gdy pokolenie Farsighta przeszło szkolenie, i co sprawiło ogromną radość wojownikom w Mont'yr, zgodził się pojawić na ceremonii końcowej. To wówczas nauczyciele z akademii powiedzieli sławnemu dowódcy o studencie zwanym Shoh, pierwszym wojowniku który został tak w młodym wieku przesuniętym do akademii bojowej. Gdy Komandor Puertide doglądał szeregi Shas'la, przepytał Shoha o to co zrobiłby w różnych, bardzo wymyślnych i niebezpiecznych sytuacjach na polu walki, które nawet nauczycielom wydawały się beznadziejne. Młody Tau spokojnie wyjaśnił jakie zastosowałby działania, to bardzo zaimponowało Puertide'owi. Dwa miesiące później Shoh i jego rówieśnicy zostali wysłani na pierwsze pole bitwy przeciwko najazdom rasy Arachen na Zachodnim Krańcu Dominium, podczas gdy Komandor Puertide i jego pomocnicy dyskutowali nad tym że Shoh był rzeczywiście militarnym fenomenem. Droga do dowództwa Zgodnie z procedurą, młody Tau służył przez pierwsze cztery lata służby wojskowej jako Wojownik Ognia, w regularnej drużynie Wojowników Ognia w swej Kadrze. Jednakże byli nauczyciele Shoha mieli stare znajomości wśród struktur dowodzenia, jako iż byli z jednego pokolenia. Jeden z jego mistrzów, Sha'kan'thas, był zły na swojego aspiranta, przez to że z powodu talentu młodego Farsighta ze swoimi naukami wychodził z nimi na głupca. Dzięki swoim kontaktom zapewnił swojemu byłemu pupilowi uczestnictwo w najgorętszych bitwach. Jeżeli był tak dobry, to podoła zadaniu i zwycięży, w imię Większego Dobra. Jeżeli nie, to trudno. Shoh dowiódł swoich umiejętności podczas walk z rasą Arachen. Byli oni bardzo podobni do pająków w tym że posiadali wiele kończyn. Zdołał zapamiętać każdy fakt który Kasta Wody zdołała zebrać podczas pertraktacji z czymś w rodzaju królowej tej rasy. Gdy kobieta oficjalnie odmówiła dołączenia do Dominium, tego samego dnia dyplomaci wysłali wszystkie zebrane informacje do żołnierzy z Kasty Ognia. Nim jego drużyna w ogóle zaczęła walczyć, Shoh dobrze przeanalizował doktryny bitewne i szybko zaczął rozumieć ich taktyki i zdolności walki wręcz. Podczas czterech lat wojny które spędził jako żołnierz Shas'La, Shoh zaczął być znany każdemu wojownikowi w swojej Kadrze. Jego umiejętność przy posługiwaniu się karabinem pulsowym na ekstremalnie bliski dystans pozwoliło mu odeprzeć kilka nagłych ataków Arachenów. Szybko zdobył zaufanie jego sierżanta, Shas'Ui Mon'oka, a później i jego szacunek. Zmieniło się to później w wieczną wdzięczność, podczas Bitwy o Wielką Sieć, gdzie Shoh precyzyjnymi strzałami zniszczył pułapkę, która w rzeczywistości była żyjącym podgatunkiem Arachenów, Oestromystic, dzięki czemu dowódca uniknął przerażającej śmierci. Pod koniec swojej służby jako Wojownik Ognia, sugestie Shoha miały w jego jednostce pierwszeństwo podczas planowania operacji bitewnych. Shas'Ui Mon'oka zarekomendował w końcu swoich podopiecznych do pierwszej Próby Ognia. Jego przełożony, Płomienne Ostrze, zgodził się. Shoh oraz jego drużyna wróciła z powrotem na Vior'la, by dostąpić potencjalnej promocji. Jednakże Próba Ognia była jednak przeżyciem traumatycznym. Wysoki poziom trudności tych czekających z wiekiem każdego wojownika były normą, jednak nauczyciele którzy wciąż pamiętali Shoha chcieli by jego próba była jeszcze cięższa niż normalnie. Shoh został wrzucony w całkowite ciemności, gdzie on i jego drużyna doświadczyła dziesiątek nienazwanych potworności, które ciężko było w ogóle zaklasyfikować lub zrozumieć. Mimo iż Shoh początkowo ze wszystkiego kpił, pod koniec tylko ogień płonący w jego duszy go uchronił. Gdy dziwne monstrum z mackami nadeszło by rozszarpać jego sierżanta na strzępy, Shoh rzucił się aby go ratować, będąc przy tym rozerwanym na pół. Wówczas wybudził się z symulacji. Jego nauczyciele poinformowali go że tylko ci z jego drużyny którzy ponieśli podczas próby ofiarną śmierć pomyślnie przeszli testy, a teraz sami otrzymali rangi Shas'Ui. Gdy Shoh zapytał o tych którzy nie ukończyli próby z powodzeniem, odpowiedzieli mu tylko grobową ciszą. Mimo iż pewna część jego duszy była tym przejęta, jego radość z pomyślnego ukończenia Próby Ognia sprawiła że nie zadawał już więcej pytań. W końcu, wraz z rangą Shas'Ui Shoh dostąpił zaszczytu o którym marzył od zawsze - prawa do pilotowania pancerza bitewnego. Płaszcz bohatera Shoh został wysłany z powrotem na Zachodni Kraniec, wciąż jednak jako zwykły żołnierz, by mógł zdobyć trochę doświadczenia jako Shas'Ui drużyny Wojowników Ognia. Nie minęło jednak dużo czasu nim został przydzielony do elitarnych zmechanizowanych formacji Tau. Jego mistrzowie byli bardzo ciekawi jak poradzi on sobie w sztuce dowodzenia pancerzem bitewnym. Nie byli rozczarowani. Niestety, tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o Shohu. Mistrzowie, analizując zdobyte przez sondy nagrania wideo z czasów gdy Shoh był jeszcze zwykłym Wojownikiem Ognia, wyraźnie zauważyli że zawsze starał się on dążyć do jak najbliższego kontaktu z wrogiem. Dowódcy którzy monitorowali jego progres stwierdzili że przyda mu się lekcja samokontroli oraz nieco praktyki w roli wsparcia ogniowego. Po zgłoszeniu się do Shas'ar'tol (naczelnego dowództwa), został przydzielony do drużyny XV88 Broadside. Pod okiem dowodzącego oddziałem weterana Shas'Vre Ob'lotaia, Shoh nauczył się podstaw pilotażu pancerza bitewnego, oraz przy okazji odrobiny powściągliwości. Początkowo był zawiedziony tym że został dołączony do drużyny cięzkiego wsparcia, bowiem od zawsze jego marzeniem było pilotowanie XV8 Crisis. Mimo to przyjął to dobrze. W głębi serca wiedział jednak że wojna to coś więcej niż jego osobiste potrzeby. Wykorzystał cały swój nieprzeciętny intelekt by jak najlepiej nauczyć się sterować Broadsidem, wykorzystując każdą godzinę której nie spędzał w swoim pancerzu bitewnym, czytając jego dane specyfikacyjne oraz raporty po akcji. Nie minęło dużo czasu aż zaczął umiejętnościami celnego strzelania z działa elektromagnetycznego przerastać samego Shas'Vre Ob'lotaia. W końcu Kadra wsparcia Ob'lotaia została wysłana szybko na Zachodni Kraniec Dominium. Tam, gdy jego drużyna zniszczyła wiele Oestromysticów aracheńskich, Shoh zdobył nowy przydomek - Młody Egzekutor. Cztery lata walki w pancerzu Broadside, stojąc na tyłach i wspierając resztę Kadry, były najtrudniejszymi chwilami w życiu Shoha. Był silnie uzbrojony, sterował potężną machiną wojenną, a mimo to musiał polegać na młodszych, gorzej opancerzonych wojownikach na przodzie - była to dla niego tortura. Po tych czterech latach i przejściu kolejnej Próby Ognia, spełniło się marzenie Shoha. Ponieważ odsłużył wystarczająco długo i zasłużył na otrzymanie rangi Shas'Vre, zostało mu powierzona możliwość używania pancerza bitewnego XV8 Crisis. Oczekiwano od niego że nauczy się szybko dobrze go używać, ponieważ sama Komandor Dawnstone zamierzała poprowadzić osobiście wojowników z Vior'la podczas ostatnich walk z Arachenami, a potrzebowała do tego najlepszych żołnierzy na planecie, którzy staną u jej boku. Był to okres krwawych bitew które wstrząsnęły Zachodnim Krańcem Dominium, uszkodziły przy tym Shoha fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Stracił prawie cała swoją lewą nogę, gdy pełzający rój pajęczaków dostał się do środka uszkodzonej części jego pancerza Crisis, lub gdy widział wielu jego zaufanych kompanów gdy byli spektakularnie niszczeni, spektakularnie rozrywanych na strzępy przez Aracheńskich Ojców. Mimo to, zręczność Shoha oraz umiejętności w sterowaniu pancerzem XV8 sprawiły że stał się sławny wśród dowództwa Dawnstone. Został promowany do saz'nami, ochroniarza Komandor. Spełnił pokładane w nim zaufanie podczas walki z przywódcami wroga, tak zwaną Aracheńską Trójcą. Towarzyszył swojej dowódczyni do samego serca statku-kokonu Arachenów, na miejscu wezwała ona resztę sił i w wyniku walki cała Trójca zginęła, co pozwoliło odepchnąć Arachenów z Zachodniego Krańca raz na zawsze. W drodze powrotnej na Vior'la, zdarzyła się jednak tragedia. Flagowy okręt Komandor Dawnstone zadokowany był obok statku-kokonu i został opanowany przez małe, pełzacze Arahcenów, których roje zalęgły się w szybach wentylacyjnych by później wyleźć na korytarze. Zaatakowali akurat w momencie gdy dowództwo Kasty Ognia było w trakcie debaty, bez broni oraz będący akurat w prostych ubraniach. Shoh powstrzymał jednak rój, używając swojego ciała do zablokowania przejścia, dając Komandor oraz reszcie jej przybocznych uciec. Był nieustępliwy, nawet gdy pełne jadu kły zaczęły wbijać się w jego skórę. W końcu jednak, z powodu agonii, zemdlał. Shoh zbudził się w placówce medycznej, za oknem widząc akademię wojskową Mont'yr. Jego ciało było pokryte pręgami, jednak nie miał żadnej poważniejszej rany. Sama Komandor Dawnstone czekała obok jego łóżka aby poinformować że że cały atak pełzaczy był po prawdzie tylko kolejną Próbą Ognia - całe to zdarzenie było symulacją. Tak jak miała nadzieję, Shoh sprawdził się wyśmienicie w roli ochroniarza, nawet nie mając na sobie pancerza bitewnego. Dzięki temu został promowany do rangi Shas'El, czyli pod-dowódcę. Co lepsze, Shoh sprawił się tak dobrze, że sam czcigodny Komandor Puertide zgodził się trenować go w sztuce wojny. Uczniowie mistrza Shoh został przetransportowany na Dal'yth Prime. Udał się na szczyt Góry Kanji, miejsce gdzie nauczał Komandor Puertide. Sama droga była bardzo ciężką przeprawą, gdzie musiał on polegać jedynie na własnych siłach i nieustępliwości. Czekało go również małe starcie ze śnieżnym rysiem, którego zabił celnym strzałem ze stworzonej przez siebie prowizorycznej procy. Po dotarciu na szczyt zastał Komandora Puertide pogrążonego w głębokiej medytacji. Siedział on po turecku na prostym tronie. Obok niego, również oddający się medytacji, siedziało dwóch innych wojowników Tau - przedstawili się sobie dopiero później. Jedna z nich nazywała się Shaserra, drugi, nieco mrukliwy, ale utalentowany Kais. Z czasem trójka uczniów Puertide'a stała się sobie bliska niczym żołnierze z oddziału po przejściu rytuału Ta'lissera, pomimo tego że przez cały czas rywalizowali ze sobą o jak największe uznanie swojego mistrza. Złożyło się że każdy z uczniów Puertide'a preferował inny sposób prowadzenia walki. Shoh lubował się w szybkich atakach i bezpośredniej walce z przeciwnikiem, co najbliższe było stylowi Mont'ka (zabójczy cios), podczas gdy Shaserra była zwolenniczką strategii całkowicie odmiennej - Kauyonu (cierpliwy łowca). Preferowała ataki z zaskoczenia, wabienie przeciwnika i zastawianie pułapek od otwartej konfrontacji. Kais, zamknięte w sobie i dziwne indywiduum, miał za cel stanie się perfekcyjnym samotnym wojownikiem, jednoosobową armią, mogąc zwyciężyć w każdej sytuacji mając tylko dostępne pod ręką środki. Mimo iż Shoh zazwyczaj miał lepsze wyniki w symulacjach treningowych, Kais nie zostawał daleko w tyle. Rywalizacja między nimi prowadziła do tego że starali się tak bardzo jak podczas prawdziwej walki, w wyniku czego zdobyli spory szacunek u reszty uczniów. Komandor Puertide już dawno temu osiągnął mistrzostwo w każdej dyscyplinie wojennej Tau, a przez lata szlifował umiejętności swoich uczniów do nadludzkich poziomów, starając się wpoić im to aby używali nie tylko swoich ulubionych strategii, ale i innych, zależnie od sytuacji. Gdy kazał im walczyć w inny niż preferowany przez nich sposób, wypadali dobrze, jednak tylko po to by zdobyć poparcie swojego mistrza. Mimo to każdy ze studentów podążał inną ścieżką i wolał z niej nie schodzić. W końcu ukończyli swoje szkolenie u boku Puertide'a, a na szczycie Góry Kanji otrzymali swoje nowe imiona - Komandor O'Shoh, Komandor O'Shaserra, oraz Samotny Komandor O'Kais. Mimo iż będą walczyć na różnych polach bitew w całym Dominium, wszyscy mieli odznaczyć się w historii. Wojna na Arkunasha thumb|260px|Komandor Farsight Rdzawa planeta Planeta Arkunasha została zasiedlona podczas Drugiej Sfery Ekspansji. Pomimo jałowości pustyń które stanowiły znaczną część tej planety, Tau zaludnili ten świat całkiem sporą populacją, a to dzięki ogromnej pracy naukowców oraz inżynierów z Kasty Ziemi, którzy stworzyli na planecie warunki zdatne do rozwoju, budując dwa ogromne pasma bio-placówek, w których mogło rozwijać się życie. Podczas pierwszych zwiadów Arkunasha, Kasta Ziemi dokonała dziwnego odkrycia. Świat pokrywała warstwa piasku, lecz pod nią znaleźli dziwne, metaliczne konstrukcje. Wyglądało na to jakby wcześniej cała planeta była zabudowana, lecz w jakiś sposób wszystko zapadło się pod ziemie. Jakaś starożytna cywilizacja musiała budować tutaj miasta które miały wysokość gór. Członkowie Kasty Ziemi wysnuwali różne teorie na temat katastrofy która spowodowała że Arkunasha została zniszczona. Mimo to nie mieli pojęcia co mogło ją spowodować, to był ich to pierwszy kontakt z Imperium Ludzkości, oraz z ich mogącą niszczyć całe planety bronią. Waaagh! Doka Orkowa krucjata znana jako Waaagh! Doka pojawiła się na Arkunasha bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Zachodnia część planety była niezamieszkana od lat. Pewnego razu, na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się dziwne obiekty . Kasta Ziemi sprawdzała i re kalibrowała swoje skanery dziesiątki razy, za każdym jednak otrzymując kompletnie nielogiczne wyniki. Były pełne aktywności, nie mogli to być jednak Tau, a to dlatego że wytwarzały zbyt dużo radiacji. Co gorsza, zmierzały prosto na zderzenie z planetą. Kilka tygodni później cała planeta była zagrożona wojną na pełną skalę. Po uderzeniu w ziemię, z gigantycznych asteroid zaczęła wychodzić ogromnych rozmiarów orkowa armia, a lądując wywołali serię tektonicznych wstrząsów. Próby zniszczenia Skau okazały się daremne, bowiem nawet ciężkie działa elektromagnetyczne nie dawały rady ich powstrzymać, cały czas zmierzały w ich kierunku. Kadry obronne były wysyłane do każdej strefy lądowania, jednak Orków było zwyczajnie za dużo, ze swoich asteroidowatych okrętów wylewali się niczym woda. Ludność z bio-placówek W czasie gdy Komandor Shoh oraz jego flota dotarła na orbitę Arkunashy, cała planeta była oblegana przez Orków. Poza kilkoma wysoce mobilnymi Kadrami na pustyni, siły militarne Tau w serii jednostronnych potyczek. Reszta populacji pozostała w bio-placówkach i mimo iż zniszczyli łączące je struktury bardzo szybko, to nie zdołali dostać się jeszcze do chronionych metrową warstwą karpaksu siedlisk. Każde z nich było wyspą w oceanie zielonoskórych, otoczone hordą barbarzyńców non stop próbujących dostać się do środka. Ściśnięci tam Tau mieli co najwyżej parę tygodni, nim skończyłyby im się zapasy jedzenia i picia. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Shoha, jego kontr-inwazyjna flota dostała się na Arkunashę całkowicie nienaruszona. Posiadali swoje Skauy, jednak nie mieli żadnych innych okrętów czy chociaż stacji które mogłyby powstrzymać interwencję z zewnątrz. Wyglądało na to że Orkowie byli tak zajęci atakowaniem ludności cywilnej, że nie interesowała ich specjalnie sprawa wrogich posiłków. O'Shoh zachodził w głowę nad zachowaniem zielonoskórych. Wiedział że nie byli oni najlotniejszymi istotami w Galaktyce, jednak musieli przewidzieć wrogą flotę kontr-inwazyjną, jednak nic z tym nie zrobili. Komandor był dobrze poinformowany o sytuacji przez Tau uwięzionych w bio-placówkach Arkunashy, dzięki czemu mógł przygotować odpowiedni plan na nadchodzącą walkę. Dzięki obserwacjom Kasty Powietrza'' okazało się że liczba Orków próbujących dobić się do siedlisk Tau powoli była coraz większa. Niestety bestialscy obcy zignorowali wszystkie próby komunikacji lub przesłania warunków, przez co Kasta Wody była na straconej pozycji. Wyglądało na to że jedyne czego chcieli to walka. Shoh zrozumiał że ćwiczył sztukę wojenną w symulacjach zbyt długo. Tym razem jednak ponownie będzie ryzykował życie w imię Większego Dobra. Coś go jednak wzywało do bitwy - jej hałas, zamieszanie, nawet lejąca się krew, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery. Dzięki tym przemyśleniom zaczął nieco bardziej rozumieć psychikę i motywacje Orków. Mimo że Tau ścierali się już z Orkami wcześniej i zwyciężali, tym razem jednak Kasta Ognia będzie walczyła w bardzo niesprzyjających warunkach. Symulacje treningowe miały wiele scenariuszy, często takich gdzie wróg miał znaczną przewagę liczebną, czasem nawet dziesięciokrotną. Tutaj sytuacja była nawet gorsza, zielonoskórych były bowiem miliardy. Skany orbitalne pozwoliły przypuszczać że Orkowie będą mieć przewag nad Tau z floty kontr-inwazyjnej blisko czterystu do jednego. Podczas swojej mowy przed desantem, O'Shoh powiedział że podczas tej wojny trzeba będzie bardziej myśleć, niż używać brutalnej siły - przeciw Orkom, taka strategia była nieskuteczna. Kiedy został poproszony o bardziej klarowne wyjaśnienie, zabrał ze ściany jeden z ornamentalnych mieczy i wbił go w swój tron dowódcy, po czym załamał ostrze na pół. Metafora ta stała się sławna pośród Kasty Ognia w następnych miesiącach. Droga Złamanego Miecza Pierwsze starcia z Orkami miały na celu ponowne ustabilizowanie linii zaopatrzeniowych oraz sprawdzić potencjał obronny zielonoskórych. Nie była to wojna z regularnym wojskiem, każdy z nich działał indywidualnie - nie mieli ani żadnych mundurów, ani jakichkolwiek znaków świadczących o przynależności do jakiejś armii. O'Shoh na razie trzymał swoich żołnierzy z dala od walki, którzy cały czas byli w ruchu dzięki Devilfishom, tak samo jak mobilne i mogące skakać pancerze bitewne. Zabili jednak z dystansu wystarczająco wiele Orków, aby zasiać w ich szeregach ziarno paniki. W międzyczasie Shoh zdołał ustalić że w każdej grupie zielonoskórych dowodził zawsze największy i najsilniejszy osobnik, prostota ich militarnej struktury spowodowała że pierwotnie to przeoczył. Dalsze obserwacje wykazały że gdy tylko jego jednostki kończyły ostrzeliwać Orków i wycofywali się, wybuchały między nimi walki. Sondy wysłane na zwiad pokazały że zielonoskórzy nie mieli najmniejszych oporów w atakowaniu siebie nawzajem, do starć między nimi dochodziło nawet z najbardziej błahych powodów. Farsight wydał rozkaz swoim wysuniętym drużynom Stealth aby patrolowały pustynie i polowały na największych Orków w każdej grupie, po czym mieli się ulatniać bez śladu. Spowodowało to chaos w ich szeregach, a także zaczęły między nimi wybuchać jeszcze większe spory o władzę. Po każdym takim zamachu liczba zabitych wrogów rosła sama z siebie. Potrwało to cały rok. O'Shoh natomiast obserwował owe nagrane przez sondy sytuacje z zimną dozą zafascynowania. Powoli stawał się kimś w rodzaju specjalisty od Orków. Rozgryzł nie tylko ich system glifów ale i zaczynał poznawać ich mowę, słowem, znał swojego wroga niemal na wylot, a nawet przepowiadał co miało się wkrótce w szeregach zielonoskórych wydarzyć, zresztą jego słowa potwierdzały później nagrania. Jego przyboczni zaczęli po jakimś czasie tytuować go nowym epitetem - ,,Shovah", czyli ,,far-sighted" (przewidujący). Wiedza zdobyta przez Shovaha wkrótce zaczęła być stosowana przez żołnierzy z Kasty Ognia. Zaczęli rozumieć orkowe glify, i gdy tylko na wrogim pojeździe dostrzegali napis ,,Szef", ,,Mekaniak" czy ,,Konował", stawał się celem priorytetowym, oznaczając go dla Hammerheadów czy Broadside'ów które niszczyły go z daleka, co wywoływało między zielonoskórymi ogromne zamieszanie. Co więcej, sojusznicy Shovaha z Kasty Ziemi wycięli z nagranych rozmów zielonoskórych różne obraźliwe słowa, po czym wysyłali je do komunikatorów poległych Tau, które były zabierane przez szabrowników; ,,obrażając" odpowiedniego Orka w odpowiednim czasie powodowali między nimi kolejne serie wewnętrznych wojen i sporów. W ciągu roku zielonoskóra armia zaczęła połykać własny ogon. Taktyka Farsighta polegająca na zdezorganizowaniu wroga podziałała tak dobrze, że zdołali w końcu dostać się do bio-placówek i uwięzionych tam Tau, dostarczając im żywność oraz wodę, a żołnierze Kasty Ognia z Arkunashy zasilili armię O'Shovaha. Bestia nawołuje do ataku Mimo wielu sukcesów, większość orkowych najeźdźców wciąż żyło. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom dowódczym O'Shovah zyskał duży szacunek, zarówno wśród żołnierzy ze swojej armii jak i garnizonu Arkunashy. Pomimo tego, sam Farsight nie był zadowolony ogólną sytuacją, wiedział że nim wojna się zakończy minie jeszcze dużo czasu. Bardziej zorganizowane bandy zaczęły systematycznie szabrować sprzęt, broń i pancerze poległych Tau, zielonoskórzy zwani Mekaniakami wysyłali swoich podwładnych aby szukali złomu który można wykorzystać. Gdy tylko Orkowie znajdowali wciąż unoszący się na silnikach antygrawitacyjnych wrak pojazdu, zabierali go, odnawiali a także wyposażali we własną broń. Z czasem coraz więcej wrogich pojazdów było opancerzonych zdobytym złomem, a nawet w całości z niego zbudowane. Co gorsza, orkowe ataki z zaskoczenia stawały się coraz to częstsze. Kasta Powietrza wkrótce odkryła dlaczego: skóra zielonoskórych którzy walczyli na Arkunashy od samego początku inwazji utwardziła się i uodporniła na działanie nawałnic rdzawego piasku. Wielu Orków było porywanych i zabijanych przez czerwone tornada podczas marszu, jednak część każdej z band zdołała przetrwać w ich środku. Gdy atakowali umocnienia Tau robili to z furią godną rozwścieczonego Knarloka. Farsight przewidział że Orkowie będą zasobni, jednak nie do końca docenił przewagi którą zapewniała im ich niezwykła fizjologia. Liczba zielonoskórych na Arkunashy zasadniczo cały czas rosła, zamiast powoli się zmniejszać. Komandor i przewodzący mu Niebianie byli zmuszeni odkryć sposób w jaki przebiega reprodukcja Orków. Najbardziej zaufany doradca Kasty Ziemi, młody geniusz O'Vesa, uważał że w kodzie genetycznym zielonoskórych znajdują się ,,grzybowe" komponenty. Stwierdził że grzyby regularnie sadzone przez wroga na pustyni były w rzeczywistości orkowymi zarodnikami. Jeżeli była to prawda, oznaczałoby to że każdego ranka na wydmach rodzili się nowi Orkowie, nie posiadający żadnej technologii, ale aż palący się do walki. Gdy wieść o tym że szeregi Orków tak naprawdę cały czas rosną, uderzyło to w morale z subtelnością radzieckiej lokomotywy. Niebianie będący w ekspedycji na Arkunashy stwierdzili że na planetę nie można już w tej sytuacji wysyłać więcej wojsk; Tau stacjonujący na tym świecie byli zmuszeni pokonać wroga tym czym mieli. Jednak jak Kasta Ognia miała przezwyciężyć armię która górowała nad nimi w bliskim dystansie, a co ważniejsze jej stan liczebny nie kurczył się? Farsight zmuszony był porzucić swoją strategię którą dotychczas stosował. Morale słabły, tak samo jak szansę na odbicie planety z rąk Orków. Zwycięstwo ducha Od czasu przybycia na Arkunashę, Farsight osobiście poprowadził kilka grup uderzeniowych na linię frontu. Sam odstrzelił więcej Orkowych przywódców niż ktokolwiek inny. Starszy wysłannik Kasty Wody który towarzyszył jego ekspedycji, Por'O'Kais, dobrze wykorzystał fakt sukcesów O'Shovaha. Pozytywna propaganda krążyła po mobilnych bazach oraz bio-placówkach, jednak duch i wola walki Tau wciąż malały. Jeżeli szybko nie zdołają solidnie zredukować liczby zielonoskórych to jaką mieli szansę na zwycięstwo? Podczas dyskusji z Por'O'Kaisem, Komandor Farsight doszedł do wniosku że jedną z najważniejszych broni rasy Orków był ich duch walki. Armie zielonoskórych będą nacierać na mobilnych Tau gdziekolwiek ich by nie ujrzeli, nawet jeżeli oznaczałoby to dziewięćdziesięcio-procentowe straty podczas starcia. Pozostałe dziesięć zdołałoby jednak podejść i zmusić Kadrę do bliskiej walki. Wówczas żołnierze Kasty Ognia nie mieli szans z brutalnymi i silnymi Orkami. Gdy wojna na powierzchni zaczęła przyjmować coraz to bardziej niekorzystny obrót, Farsight dokończył swoją pracę nad ,,umysłami" zielonoskórych. Księga Bestii, bo tak nazwał napisany przez siebie ,,poradnik", został wysłany do każdego Płomiennego Ostrza, sierżanta oraz Kroota Kreatora na planecie. Dzięki niemu żołnierze mogli nauczyć się myśleć jak Orkowie, rozumieć ich język, nawet walczyć z taką furią jak oni. A co najważniejsze, wiedzieli dzięki temu że ich dowódca zna przeciwnika na wylot, dzięki czemu wciąż mogli wygrać tę wojnę. Przez kolejne parę lat Tau pod wodzą O'Shovaha zaczęli podchodzić do wojny na Arkunashy znacznie inaczej. Kasta Ognia już dłużej nie pozostawali daleko poza orkowym zasięgiem, atakując wroga z bliska tylko w absolutnej konieczności. Zamiast tego dążyli oni do bliskich starć z bandami zielonoskórych gdy tylko patrolująca wydmy drużyna Obserwatorów ich dojrzała. Gdy tylko Orkowie rozpoczynali swoje natarcie, Tau utrzymywali pozycję w miejscu zasadzki, klękając między rdzawym piaskiem i wspierając się ogniem. Jeżeli któryś z nich podszedłby za blisko zostałby tylko oślepiony przez granaty fotonowe z opóźnionym zapłonem. W razie potrzeby, ocalali Orkowie byli po prostu odstrzeliwani z odległości paru metrów, albo zwyczajnie obici do śmierci kolbami karabinów pulsowych, a że zostali wcześniej ogłuszeni wybuchem fotonowym, byli kompletnie nie zdolni do samoobrony. Była to taktyka bardzo niebezpieczna. Jednakże w Kastę Ognia walczącą na Arkunashy tchnięte zostało nowe życie. Wielu podkomendnych Farsighta przyjęło nową taktykę z ogromnym zapałem, a najbardziej z nich wszystkich Komandor Brightsword. Aż do tej pory, Tau nie robili nic więcej poza obroną bio-placówek. Teraz ich strategia była całkowicie ofensywna. W poskręcanych niczym labirynty kanionach Arkunashy Orkowie ponosili bardzo duże straty. O'Shovah wabił pancerne kolumny zielonoskórych w jak najciaśniejsze kanały, potem zwyczajnie niszczył pierwszy i ostatni pojazd w linii, dzięki czemu reszta była uwięziona i całkowicie niszczona przez czekających na nich Tau. Masakra w Wąwozie Ghoula Podczas tego wielkiego pasma sukcesów które Tau odnieśli na Arkunashy, ludność z bio-placówek została przetransportowana do fortec w górach. Nie było tam tak komfortowo jak w ich dotychczasowych domostwach, ale dużo bezpieczniej od wojny szalejącej na planecie. Kadry kontynuowały zmiękczanie armii Orków na pustyni atakami Mont'ka z ogromną skutecznością. Mimo iż Waaagh! było teraz mniejsze o niemal ćwierć swej pierwotnej wielkości, pustynie były nadal pełne zielonoskórych. Orkowie każdego ranka gdzieś przeprowadzali atak, a Konowały miały niebywały talent przy składaniu nawet najgorzej uszkodzony wojowników do kupy. Nieustępliwość orkowej armii była wręcz niesamowita. Jednak to odpowiednicy Kasty Ziemi, Mekaniacy, sprawili najwięcej problemów, kradnąc Tau ich technologie i tworząc na ich podstawie różne wynalazki. Wąwóz Ghoula to rozległy kanion, nazwany tak od kanibalistycznych okrucieństw których dopuściły się dwa rywalizujące se sobą plemiona Krootów. Bitwa rozpoczęła się tam gdy spora horda Orków chciała przebić się przez wąwóz i uderzyć na bio-placówki w jego okolicy. Towarzyszyła im gigantyczna, wyposażona w wiertło machina krocząca która została stworzona po to aby przebić się przez grubą skorupę placówek. Farsight nie zamierzał przekonać się czy pomysł Orków zadziała. Zaprowadził swe drużyny blisko wroga, aby ostrzeliwały je ze wzniesień, podczas gdy zielonoskórzy byli ściśnięci wewnątrz kanionu. Gdy deszcz ognia z broni Tau spadł na nich, okazało się że Orkowie byli chronieni przez ,,bańkę" pola energetycznego. Machina z wiertłem również była osłonięta przez coś takiego i nawet potężne strzały z dział elektromagnetycznych zostały zdezintegrowane przy kontakcie z osłoną. Początek bitwy nie zapowiadał się dobrze dla Tau. Nie mogli teraz się wycofać i pozostawić bio-placówek na pastwę Orków, jednakże ich siła ognia była bezużyteczna przeciwko polu energetycznemu zielonoskórych. Porywczy, młody Komandor Brightsword noszący pancerz XV8 Crisis, wyposażony w broń do bliskich starć zaatakował tyły wroga; wówczas on i jego drużyna szybko doszli do tego że aby uszkodzić zielonoskórych wewnątrz pola, sami musieli wejść do środka - dokładnie tam, gdzie Orkowie chcieli aby Tau się znaleźli. Tak zaczęła się Masakra w Wąwozie Ghoula, najbardziej katastrofalna w skutkach bitwa która dotąd odbyła się na Arkunashy. Za każdym razem gdy Tau wchodzili do środka ,,bąbla" energetycznego, Orkowie od razu zaczynali nacierać na swoich wrogów. Tau byli do tej bitwy kompletnie źle wyposażeni i nie mogli stawić czoła Orkom w bliskim kontakcie, na warunkach jakich stawili im zielonoskórzy. Naprawdę udał się tylko jeden, prowadzony osobiście przez Farsighta śmiały atak, dzięki któremu machina z wiertłem została przynajmniej unieruchomiona. Po tym jednak musiał wycofać swoje siły, nim straty przestaną mieścić się w granicach akceptowalności. O'Shovah wycofał się do swojej mobilnej bazy aby przemyśleć raz jeszcze swoją strategię. Wielkie Zarządzenie Podczas konsultacji z Niebianami, Farsight ponownie z całym szacunkiem poprosił o posiłki z Vior'la. Potrzebował ich aby przeprowadzić serię szturmów na kluczowe pozycje Orków, które mógłby zmienić kurs wojny na korzyść Tau. Po długim milczeniu odpowiedzieli że statek z owego Klanu został właściwie już wysłany. Nie powiedzieli jednak nic więcej na ten temat. Gdy pojedynczy transportowiec Orca pojawił się nad Arkunashą, Farsight i jego najbliżsi doradcy spotkali się z nią osobiście a na szczycie płaskowyżu, w górach Argap. Wrota hydrauliczne otworzyły się, a z lądownika wyszły obiecane posiłki - dwóch ceremonialnych strażników i jeden Niebianin. Farsight zdusił ww sobie zaskoczenie i złość która go nagle wypełniła. Jeden Niebianin - ich obecność na pewno dobrze wpływała na morale, ale nie byli raczej konkretną siłą bojową, na pewno nie taką na którą O'Shovah liczył. Nowo przybyły przedstawił się jako Aun'Shi z Vior'la. Był weteranem wielu bitew - co potwierdzała spora ilość blizn na jego ciele. Farsight ukłonił się nisko gdy przybysz podszedł do niego, po czym obserwował formalną ceremonię przywitaną Niebian. W końcu spokojnie wyjaśnił Komandorowi cel jego wizyty - Rada Niebiańska na T'au, kierowana mądrością samego Aun'Vy, zdecydowała że tak utalentowany dowódca potrzebny jest gdzie indziej. Niebianin wytłumaczył że w przeciągu kilku następnych lat, Kasta Ognia całkowicie wycofa się z Arkunashy, zabierając ze sobą tak wielu kolonistów jak tylko zdołają. Aun'Shi będzie nadzorował ewakuację osobiście. Nie będzie więcej ataków - tylko defensywa. Płaskowyż na którym stali będzie ich fortecą, i będą utrzymywać się na niej tak długo aż każdy żyjący tu Tau nie opuści planety. Zrobią to dla Większego Dobra. Farsight na otrzymane wieści tylko ponownie ulegle się ukłonił. Mimo to, w głębi duszy, czuł się ogromnie zmieszany. Dlaczego Tau mają opuszczać planetę wówczas gdy zwycięstwo mieli już praktycznie w garści? Było nie było, Niebianin przemówił i stać musiała się jego wola. Zwykły Komandor nie był w stanie ogarnąć całej skali planów Rady Niebiańskiej. W ciągu roku, Farsight zaczął wykonywać plan Niebian co do joty. Transportował cywilów z bio-placówek i fortec w górach na Płaskowyż Argap, broniąc go przy tym każdą dostępną mu bronią i strategią. Mimo iż w trakcie tego stracił tysiące dobrych ludzi, to Orków wybił przy tym kilka razy więcej, którzy to do ostatniej linii obrony Tau zbiegali się chyba z całej planety. Nadal priorytetowymi celami dla żołnierzy byli Mekaniacy, Konowałowie oraz Hersztowie, do czasu aż pośród ich szeregów nie pozostał ani jeden. Orkowie nie zawracali sobie głowy takimi błahostkami jak planowanie, wściekle atakowali do czasu aż droga na płaskowyż nie była dosłownie całkowicie wyłożona zielonymi truchłami. Wciąż żaden z nich nawet nie rozważał odwrotu, a Farsight bezlitośnie odstrzeliwał każdego wroga który zanadto się zbliżył do umocnień. Wielu z podkomendnych Farsighta, szczególnie Komandor Brightsword, nazywało to zemstą za poległych. Proponowali mu ostatni atak, dzięki któremu wyeksterminowaliby przed dokończeniem ewakuacji raz na zawsze. O'Shovah nakazał jednak im się wstrzymać. Powiedział że należy w stu procentach respektować to co powiedzieli Niebianie, niezależnie od wszystkiego. Wypowiadając te słowa, czuł jednak ogromną gorycz. W końcu koloniści Tau zostali wyewakuowani z Arkunashy, a Kasta Ognia razem z nimi. Gdy okręt flagowy opuścił system, Farsight wpatrywał się tylko przez szybę w malejącą przez odległość kropeczkę w kosmosie, która była planetą na której tysiącami walczyli i ginęli jego żołnierze. Kasta Ognia wróciła jednak na Arkunashę w następnym roku. Mieli wyczerpującą ilość danych o planecie zebraną przez ekspedycję Farsighta, a także napisaną przez niego Księgę Bestii, która prowadziła ich podczas walki z Orkami. Dzięki temu szybko rozprawili się z wrogiem. Waaagh! zostało niemal całkowicie złamane na Płaskowyżu Argap, zredukowane do mniej niż setnej części swojego pierwotnego stanu. Tau odbili planetę w mniej niż rok, ponownie zasiedlając bio-placówki kolonistami, a Kasta Ziemi przywróciła uszkodzoną infrastrukturę z powrotem do stanu funkcjonalności. Wkrótce planeta powróciła do swej dawnej świetności, jednak Komandor Farsight, który przyczynił się do tego najbardziej, nie miał okazji tego ujrzeć; był potrzebny gdzie indziej. Tau mieli nowego wroga - Imperium Ludzkości. Krucjata w Zatoce Damoklesa thumb|260px|Farsight w walce z Gwardzistami ''Pierwsze spotkania Tau z Imperium bazowały na subtelnej infiltracji, w końcu ludzie dowiedzieli się o działaniach Dominium, po czym między nimi zapanowała wojna. Wojska Imperatora przekroczyły Zatokę Damoklesa i wbiły się w tereny obcych. Gdyby nie działania Komandora Farsighta, cały system Dal'yth mógłby zostać podbity. Wszystko zaczęło się gdy Tau przebyli przez dziwną anomalię gwiezdną znaną jako Zatoka Damoklesa. Zatoka umiejscowiona jest nieco na północny wschód od T'au, przez długi czas była uznawana za obszar w którym czeka ich tylko śmierć. Mimo to, wynalazek Kasty Ziemi z Klanu Fal'shia, nazwany Silnikiem Horyzontalnym ZFR, zrewolucjonizował sposób w jaki Tau podróżowali po Galaktyce. Urządzenie pozwoliło im na podróże z prędkością bliską tej którą osiąga światło. W ten sposób udało im się przezwyciężyć warunki panujące w Zatoce. Jedwabny podbój Po kilku latach od powstania silnika ZFR, Tau z powodzeniem przebyli Zatokę Damoklesa i zaczęli eksplorować światy po drugiej stronie. Zamiast próbować podbić je siłą, Aun'Va zdecydował się na integrację z mieszkańcami tamtejszych światów. Mimo iż zajęło to dekady, Tau z inwigilowali się z ludźmi mieszkającymi tamże. Dzięki wymianie handlowej, dyplomacji i co najważniejsze, cierpliwości, zdobyli światy ludzi dla Dominium bez wystrzeliwania ani jednego pocisku. Gigant jakim było Imperium Ludzkości nie zamierzało jednak tego tolerować i zamierzali srogo zemścić się na Tau. W końcu do Wysokich Lordów Terry dotarły wieści o tym że światy położone w pod-sektorze Timbra, na Zachodnim Krańcu, przestały płacić podatki, oraz - co gorsze - ich Planetarni Gubernatorzy kumali się z rasą obcych. Nie można było tego puścić płazem, toteż wkrótce Imperium zareagowało z potężną mocą. Obiecująca ekspansja w Zatoce Damoklesa zakończyła się serią nagłych wojen, przez które Tau zostali odepchnięci z ich nowo zdobytych światów. Co gorsza, imperialna flota nie zamierzała dać Tau spokojnie uciec. Przypominające z wyglądu ogromne katedry statki ludzi które przybyły do Zatoki używały przedziwnej technologii, dzięki której otwierali sobie portale w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Wkrótce flota Imperium ośmieliła wejść nawet głębiej w tereny Dominium. Pierwszym celem który ustanowiło sobie Imperium był Klan Dal'yth, prosperujący i bardzo ukulturalniony system który należał do Dominium od czasu Pierwszej Sfery Ekspansji. Obrona leżących na skraju koloniach na światach Hydass, Sy'l'kell oraz Viss'el została zmiażdżona jedna po drugiej. Flota Imperium była czymś z czym jeszcze nigdy Tau się nie spotkali. Kolosalne i pozbawione gracji okręty które przybyły znikąd i zaczęły siłą wbijać się do domów Tau. Na nagłe pojawienie się tak potężnej floty Tau byli kompletnie nieprzygotowani. Nawet pomimo tego że Dominium wysłało tyle wsparcia ile mogli z Dal'yth, Pray'en oraz Dal'yr, imperialne kolosy były znacznie liczniejsze i potężniejsze. Przeciwko ich potęgi nawet niszczyciele Manta, a także krążowniki klasy Custodian nie dawały sobie z nimi rady w bezpośrednim starciu. Mimo to, przewyższały je mobilnością i zwrotnością, dzięki czemu udało im się zniszczyć parę wrogich statków, unikając ostrzału i atakując wrażliwsze punkty. Nim jednak przybędzie ciężka odsiecz dla Dal'yth, flota z tego systemu musi radzić sobie sama. W końcu dzięki wywołanemu chaosowi i zamieszaniu które wywołała Imperialna Marynarka, ludzie wywalczyli sobie drogę przez struktury obronne planety Pra'yen i udali się prosto na Dal'yth, mając zamiar podbić planetę Dominium niezależnie od kosztów. Farsight został poinformowany o sytuacji, a także powiedziano mu że jego wojska będą działać ramię w ramię z siłami jego dawnego rywala jeszcze z czasów treningu, Komandor Shadowsun. O'Shovah przysiągł że obroni planetę przed najeźdźcami, albo umrze próbując. Tym razem nie będzie żadnego wycofywania się - albo zwycięstwo, albo śmierć. Ogień w niebiosach Kasta Powietrza z Dal'yth wiedziała że ich działania będą miały ogromne znaczenie w wojnie o ich planetę. Oczekiwali imperialnej floty spokojnie, lecz w głębi serca każdy z nich nie mógł już się doczekać. Ich chęci zostały rozpalone przez historyczną mowę Farsighta na wzgórzach Zephyr, skierowaną do Kasty Powietrza, mówiącą o patriotyzmie, dumie i wspólnym obowiązku. Pod okiem zaufanego sojusznika O'Shovaha, Admirała Kor'O'Li'Mau'Tenga, piloci z Dal'yth będą kontratakować najlepiej jak potrafią. Na wskutek walk już po pierwszym tygodniu niebo stało się całkowicie czarne. Groteskowo duże transportowce Gwardii Imperialnej pojawiły się jako pierwsze. Po wylądowaniu ze środka zaczęły masowo wyjeżdżać pojazdy wypełnione żołnierzami oraz czołgi. Wkrótce niebo zaczęło być pełne imperialnych myśliwców oraz lądowników. Gdy Imperium przybyło, Tau przygotowywali się do walki. Szwadrony Barracud, Razorsharków, Tiger Sharków oraz Sun Sharków wylądowały na najwyższych poziomach hekso-miast na całej planecie, łącząc swoje sensory w jeden wielki system czekając na wroga. Każdy wrogi samolot który wpadłby w pułapkę zostałby zniszczony bardzo szybko. Imperialne Thunderbolty zygzakowały między budynkami w miastach Tau, starając się uciec z zabójczej sieci którą przygotowali obcy. Prawie każdy statek który został przez ukrytą Kastę Powietrza wykryty, był natychmiast przechwytywany, i płonąc, posyłany w dół. Valkyrie, Vendetty oraz parę innych typów samolotów było strącanych przez myśliwce Razorshark. Te imperialne pojazdy którym w jakiś sposób udało się uciec, były już dawno namierzone przez znaczniki celów i ściągane rakietami samonaprowadzającymi ze Skyrayów. Nim Kasta Powietrza zdołała przypieczętować swoje podniebne zwycięstwo, Imperium musiało się zemścić. Z niskiej orbity okręty zaczęły zrzucać na głowy Tau w Gel'bryn - największym hekso-mieście na planecie - swoje zabójcze ładunki. Opancerzone kapsuły desantowe spadły naraz, w grupie, a gdy ich lądowaniu towarzyszyły kolumny ognia oraz eksplozje. Farsight musiał przyznać że był pod wrażeniem; poziom celności i odwagi potrzebny do wykonania takiego manewru musiał być ogromny. Zdecydował że osobiście poprowadzi kontratak kilku drużyn Crisis. Dobrze zorganizowana taktyka Kasty Powietrza była ekstremalnie skuteczna przeciwko topornym samolotom Gwardii Imperialnej, jednak nie musieli długo czekać na to aż z okrętów na niskiej orbicie poza kapsułami desantowymi wylecą inne pojazdy. Tym razem były to ogromne i ciężko opancerzone samoloty Kosmicznych Marines, a ich dzioby niejako przypominały latające pięści. Porównanie to okazało się niebywale trafne, bowiem spadając z wysokości z ogromną prędkością, poza ostrzeliwaniem wroga, dążyli do wywoływania podniebnych kolizji z myśliwcami Tau. Piloci Kasty Powietrza zmuszeni byli przez to do złamania formacji, uciekając i wykonując manewry unikające. Jak ich wrogowie mogli być tak porywczy, wręcz samobójczy? Czy wiara w ich jakieś prymitywne bóstwo dawała im przekonanie że są nieśmiertelni? Farsight kontratakuje O'Shovah i jego drużyny w pancerzach bitewnych z gracją wyskoczyły z Mant, natomiast reszta jego sił przetransportowana została na miejsce w czymś rodzaju pociągu którego linie rozciągają się na całym Dal'yth. Dzięki temu Farsight odpowiedział na atak Astartes z orbity z niezwykłą prędkością. Był to jego pierwszy kontakt z najlepszymi wojownikami Ludzkości, jednak dane które Tau zdołali uzyskać wcześniej mówiła że każdy z nich jest ekstremalnie ciężko opancerzony. W tej sytuacji Farsight kazał każdemu Crisiowi jaki miał pod komendą zabrać na tą bitwę dwa karabiny plazmowe. Okazało się to być słuszną decyzją. Fala po fali, pancerze bitewne zmierzały ku ziemi, już z nieba zalewając Marines deszczem plazmy. Potężne pociski przetapiały się przez ich ceramitowe pancerze oraz ciało, po czym wychodząc potylicą, pozostawiały po sobie tylko dymiące dziury w torsach Astartes, eksponując ich wnętrzności. Co bardzo zaskoczyło Tau, wielu z upadłych Astartes walczyło dalej, strzelając z bolterów, podczas gdy ich płyny witalne wylewały się na zewnątrz. Ich pociski były niszczycielskie, ale ciężko było im spenetrować pancerz Crisis. Uszkodzonym pancerzom Farsight nakazał się wycofywać, będąc zastąpionym przez w pełni sprawną sztukę. Waleczność Astartes jednak głęboko zaimponowała O'Shovahowi, wykazywali się determinacją do końca, nawet w obliczu tak potężnej siły ognia. Odwagą wykazywali się również opancerzeni na biało medycy, którzy stale próbowali pomagać poległym braciom. Dzielność to było jednak zbyt mało aby ocalić Astartes. Wsparcie ze strony Wojowników Ognia w końcu przybyło, okazało się jednak niepotrzebne; z sił Kosmicznych Marines które zaatakowały Gel'bryn nie pozostało nic. Marsz na Gel'bryn Kolejny atak na Gel'bryn przeprowadziły gigantyczne machiny kroczące, a blisko za nimi podążała ogromna ilość transportowców Gwardii Imperialnej. Maszyny opierały się wszystkim wysiłkom Kasty Powietrza. Ich tarcze energetyczne i twarde pancerze były nie do spenetrowania przez nic innego jak ostrzał z bliskiego zasięgu z dział elektromagnetycznych. Gdy były już blisko, transportowce Gwardii zaczęły się otwierać, a ze środka wychodziły setki, jak nie tysiące, żołnierzy. Drużyny uderzeniowe Tau ruszyły do kontr-ataku, lecz gdy tylko się wychylali, imperialne machiny kroczące rozpoczynały ostrzał tak intensywny, że Kadry musiały bardziej skupić się na ukrywaniu. Maszyny te były istnymi bogami wojny; każdy z nich był awatarem destrukcji w skali która nie śniła się żadnemu, nawet najbardziej ambitnemu konstruktorowi pancerzy bitewnych Kasty Ziemi. Pod ochroną machin, niezliczona ilość imperialnych żołnierzy maszerowała w stronę Gel'bryn, wyglądając niczym insekty w porównaniu do ich ogromnych obrońców. Kadry Farsighta były gotowe do ataku, jednak nawet najbardziej doświadczone Płomienne Ostrza musiały przyznać że poziom trudności takiego ataku był ogromny. W przeciągu jednego dnia, Imperium przebiło się przez dużą liczbę fortyfikacji na Dal'yth. Pomimo odniesienia ciężkich strat na wskutek przygważdżającego ostrzału z daleka, zbliżali się do stołecznych hekso-miast. Gdy noc zaczęła zapadać, Komandor Farsight zwołał zebranie nadzwyczajne wszystkich dowódców których wojska nie były zamieszane do walki. Kosmiczni Marines którzy ośmielili się zaatakować Gel'bryn bezpośrednio zostali zneutralizowani, jednak reszta imperialnej armii wciąż była zagrożeniem chociaż ich postęp został chwilowo wstrzymany przez kierowany ostrzał rakiet zza wzgórz dookoła Gel'bryn, a także ataki drużyn Stealth. Bitwa o Dal'yth dopiero się rozpoczynała. Towarzysze broni Na salę gdzie odbywało się zwołane przez Farsighta zebranie dowódców, weszła atletycznie zbudowana kobieta Tau. Jej prezencja i zimna uroda wymagała uwagi wszystkich zebranych, gdy przeszła przez salę na mównicę gdzie aktualnie przebywał Farsight. Weszła przed niego, zasłaniając go przed resztą dowódców, po czym powoli przedstawiła swój plan. Rezerwy Kasty Ognia dołączą do podlegającej jej Kadr, aby mogła przeprowadzić serię ataków z ukrycia, pod osłoną nocy, aby zasiać chaos w szeregach wroga i osłabić go. Wydała szczegółowe rozkazy Komandorom którzy nie należeli do kontyngentu O'Shovaha. Gdy O'Shaserra powiedziała co miała powiedzieć, po prostu wyszła, bez słowa do Farsighta, a za nią połowa zebranych w sali. Z poirytowania całą sytuacją dłoń Farsighta zaczęła sama z siebie zaciskać się na jego honorowym ostrzu, jednak zachował spokój. Przyzwał słowa Mistrza Puertide, przypominając sobie jego słowa o tym że pomimo on i jego ,,koleżanka" mieli bardzo odmienne sposoby prowadzenia wojny, dążyli do osiągnięcia jednego celu. Tego wieczora zajął się obserwacją i analizą danych które zebrał od rozpoczęcia inwazji. Miał przed sobą chwilę nauki. Kilka godzin później doszły do niego raporty o serii destruktywnych ataków na imperialne pozycje które zostały przeprowadzone pod osłoną nocy. Taktyka stosowane przez O'Shaserrę, bez wątpienia; Farsight rozpoznałby ją wszędzie. Gwardziści byli po cichu wybijani, a pojazdy niszczone ogniem z broni fuzyjnej. Rozdzielano ściśle zbite ze sobą drużyny pancerne, aby uniknąć dalszych strat, a żołnierze po sygnałach mieli wykryć i zniszczyć atakujące ich duchy. Farsight czytając uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Znając O'Shaserrę, ludzie mieli szczęście jeśli zdołali dojrzeć choć jeden pancerz bitewny. Przez kolejne miesiące siły Imperium cierpiały na wskutek ataków dwóch studentów Puertide'a. Ich strategie były skrajnie różne, jednak oboje wymalowali pola bitew na Dal'yth krwią ludzi. Gdy cichociemne działania O'Shaserry oślepiały i paraliżowały Gwardię Imperialną, Kosmiczni Marines którzy przybywali z odsieczą, dzięki ich technologii i genetycznie ulepszonym zmysłom przezywciężali drużyny drużyny Stealth i zmuszali je do odwrotu. Wówczas O'Shovah na czele oddziałów w pancerzach bitewnych spadali na nich niczym młot, niszcząc transportowce z daleka ogniem pancerzy Broadside, a ocalałych wykańczając podczas morderczych bitew na bliski dystans. Podczas jednego z takich starć, w Bitwie pod Bramą Var'isar, szczególnie wykazał się jeden z podkomendnych Farsighta, młody Komandor Brightsword, wykańczając ich dowódcę, noszącego stylizowany na czaszkę hełm. Mimo to Kosmiczni Marines wciąż byli dużym zagrożeniem i odpowiadali z ogromna mocą, ponownie szturmując hekso-miasto Gel'bryn z orbity. Tym razem nawet Farsight musiał się wycofać gdy imperialni przetereportowali swoich najpotężniejszych, najciężej opancerzonych żołnierzy na centralny plac miasta. Po Gel'bryn jak i pięciu innych miastach krew Tau przelała się przez ulice, gdy każda droga ucieczki była odcinana przez Marines przybywających z każdej dzielnicy, nawet najlepsi żołnierze Kasty Ognia Farsighta byli w takich sytuacjach bezradni. Scenariusz ten był powtarzany do samego końca wojny. Dostosować się i zniszczyć ,,Najpierw ciężko opancerzeni ludzie; potem pojazdy; następnie czołgi. Wtedy, i tylko wtedy, możecie atakować zwykłą piechotę." Protokół ogniowy Farsighta na bitwę o Bramę Via'Mesh'La W wojnie o Dal'yth nie chodziło tylko o pokonanie przeciwnika, ale także o zrozumienie go i zdobycie informacji. Imperium zmieniło swoją taktykę po Bitwię o Bramę Via'Mesh'La, podczas której przygniecieni ogniem Gwardziści zaszarżowali na linie Tau, i pomimo odniesienia przy tym ciężkich strat, odnieśli krwawe zwycięstwo używając bagnetów, pięści i brutalnej siły. Od tego dnia najeźdźcy starali atakować wroga na bliski dystans gdy tylko mieli ku temu okazję. O'Shovah natomiast studiował ciągle strategię bojową przeciwnika. Obmyślał strategie, kontrstrategie, a także ustalał cele priorytetowe. Imperium miało swój własny taktyczny ,,poradnik", mianowicie Codex Astartes, i korzystali z niego w każdej sytuacji. Zakon Młotów Dorna byli szczególnie gorliwi jeżeli chodzi o stosowanie jego mądrości, stosując je niezależnie od kosztów. Imperialne armie ceniły sobie pancerz ponad wszystko inne - ich pojazdy były tak ciężkie że nawet Hammerheady nie zadawał oczekiwanych od nich strat. W tym celu Farsight wprowadził do gry zabójcze Crisisy Sunforge. Pancerze bitewne te wyposażone w dwa blastery fuzyjne były zrzucane z Mant prosto na swoje cele, a po wykonaniu zadania wycofywały się przy użyciu plecaków odrzutowych, po czym ewakuowały się na pokładach transportowców. W międzyczasie O'Shaserra zabrała swoje Kadry Stealth na ciemną stronę Dal'yth, wykonując swoje rajdy na pozycje przeciwnika pod osłoną nocy. Farsight monitorował jej progres nie przez otwartą komunikację, a przez szlaki płonących wraków jakie za sobą pozostawiała. Gdy wódz jednego z Zakonów Astartes wydrążył trasę przez tunel kolei na jedną z ważniejszych dzielnic w Dal'yth, Farsight dał pozwolenie na atak samotnemu pilotowi Crisisa Sha'ko'vashowi. Monat uderzył nagle, w sam środek wojsk Marines, tylko po to by zostać pokonanym przez silne opancerzonych ochroniarzy wrogiego wodza. Dokładnie w momencie gdy dowódca unosił miecz aby go wykończyć, odpalił eksperymentalny ładunek emitujący falę o ekstremalnie niskiej temperaturze, zamrażając go. Setki lat później, Marine i samotny Crisis nadal stoją na Dal'yth zamrożeni, będąc swego rodzaju pomnikiem ku czci Większego Dobra. Pięści Dal'ryu Dal'ryu, miasto Kasty Wody było ważne dla morale, bowiem znajdowało się w nim wiele placówek treningowych dla młodych dyplomatów. Było jednak ostrzeliwane artylerią przez wiele dni. Mimo iż naczelne dowództwo Dal'yth nie chciało tego przyznać, miasto bardzo mocno ucierpiało. Kadry Komandora Bravestorma które tam stacjonowały wielokrotnie odpychały kompanie pancerne od miasta, lecz zaczynało im brakować amunicji. Wyglądało na to że ich wysiłki pójdą na marne. O'Shaserra, w swym bezlitosnym pragmatyźmie, już spisała obrońców Dal'ryu na straty. Wówcas wtedy do miasta przez kolej magnetyczną przybył kontener, nie większy niż pojedynczy pancerz Crisis. Oznaczony najwyższym priorytetem, został przetransportowany natychmiast do centrum dowodzenia Kasty Ognia i przekazany Komandorowi Bravestormowi. Wewnątrz niego było dwanaście ogromnych rękawic, każda iskrząca się od zawartego w niej ładunku energii. Bravestorm, oraz jego najbardziej zaufani przyboczni Shas'Vre, otrzymali po jednej rękawicy i przygotowali swoje pancerze bitewne do ostatniego, wielkiego szturmu. Przeciążyli swoje pancerze bitewne i zeskoczyli z transportowców w środek pancernych regimentów. Bravestorm oraz jego drużyny Crisis użyły rękawic aby przebić się przez boczne pancerze imperialnych czołgów i wyrwać im ich źródła zasilania. W przypadku super-ciężkiego czołgu Doomhammer, nieustraszony wojownik Sha'rell użył swojej rękawicy aby wyrwać jego tylni pancerz i wysadził zapasy amunicji, doprowadzając do zniszczenia siebie, czołgu oraz kilku innych pojazdów które stały za blisko. Używając wraków zniszczonych pojazdów, unikając ognia i stale zmieniając pozycję Bravestorm i jego Crisisy zadały wielkie straty kompaniom pancernym, samemu ponosząc niewielkie straty. Zmieniło się to gdy dwie ogromne boskie machiny pojawiły się na widoku, pokrywając ogniem z turbo-laserów swoje własne kompanie pancerne. Wielu czołgistów oraz pojazdów zostało poświęconych, ale ostrzał Tytanów przyniósł oczekiwany efekt. Każda z drużyn Bravestroma została zniszczona przez apokaliptyczną siłę ognia. Tytany zostały w końcu odepchnięte, gdy Admirał Kor'O'Li'Mau'Teng wysłał swoje niszczyciele Manta, aby upewniły się że poświęcenie Komandora nie pójdzie na marne. Po bitwie na plac boju wysłano drużyny poszukiwawcze. Wszyscy piloci Crisisów byli martwi, jedynie Bravestorm wciąż trzymał się życia, choć jego pancerz był krytycznie uszkodzony. Co niezwykłe, walczy on dla Farsighta do dzisiaj, mimo iż jego ciało jest zwęglone i zniszczone; pancerz bitewny który otrzymał po Bitwie o Dal'ryu jest także maszyną która trzyma go przy życiu. Miecze Puertide'a Pomimo ich wysiłków, siły Farsighta oraz Shadowsun nie mogły być wszędzie jednocześnie. Imperium było rzeczywiście potężnym przeciwnikiem, a w przeciwieństwie do barbarzyńskiej rasy Orków, wyglądało na to że stosują strategie które przeciwdziałały każdej taktyce stosowanej przez Tau. Im bardziej Kasta Ognia rozciągała swoje siły, tym więcej miast zdobywali ludzie na Dal'yth, mordując w nich każdego xeno i po zdobyciu fortyfikując je. Niebianie powoli przestawali tolerować takie straty. Zmuszeni byli zastosować bardziej drastyczne środki, przed przybyciem wsparcia z innych światów z Klanu. Ku przerażeniu Farsighta, prototypy eksperymentalnego neuroczipu, zawierające wgrane strategie Puertide'a, zostały chirurgicznie zainstalowane w mózgach Płomiennych Ostrz oraz dowódcom w pancerzach bitewnych, pozwalając im dzięki temu funkcjonować jak legendarny Komandor i adaptować się do każdej sytuacji na polu bitwy. Taka była przynajmniej teoria. Mimo że tak zwane Miecze Puertide'a osiągały wielkie sukcesy, gdy nagle siły Imperium wysłały do walki dziwnych, wychudłych szamanów, którzy niszczyli pancerze bitewne zwykłym gestem ręki. Na takie coś nawet dowódcy z neuroczipami nie mogli nic poradzić; kosztowało to życie setek Tau, na razie musieli wymyślić jak radzić sobie z nowym zagrożeniem. Kontrkryzys ,,Na Większe Dobro, ci gue'la mają mnóstwo czołgów..." Shas'gra, podczas Oblężenia Rala'tas Gdy sytuacja na wojnie zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli, przez kolej magnetyczną do walki wysłano tysiące Kroocich najemników. Wspomagały ich sondy bojowe, które pozostając wysoko w powietrzu, będąc poza zasięgiem broni białej oraz kul, zbierały krwawe żniwo swoimi karabinami pulsowymi. W ten sposób ludzie byli przyparci do muru na tyle długo aby siły Farsighta lub Shadowsun miały czas na zareagowanie i pomszczenie Krootów którzy oddawali swoje życie za obronę Dominium. Farsight posunął się krok dalej w korzystaniu z tej taktyki podczas Oblężenia Rala'tas, hekso-miasta które było słynne ze swoich rzeźb z żywego światła. Statki imperialne wylądowały tylko kilka kilometrów od niego, podczas gdy dowódcy Tau byli zajęci po drugiej stronie planety. Nie minęło długo czasu nim Rala'tas było okrążone przez czołgi, wliczając to parę super-ciężkich które były zdolne jednym strzałem przebić mury miasta. Poza Krootami które na czas wojny tam mieszkały stacjonował tam jedynie niewielki garnizon Wojowników Ognia - wiele, wiele za mało aby poradzić sobie z ponad tysiącem pojazdów pancernych. Shas'gra, Płomienne Ostrze który dowodził obroną miasta, wysłał wiadomość do Farsighta. Chwilę później otrzymał odpowiedź, w której O'Shovah powiedział że nie może mu pomóc, jednak ma pewien pomysł. Shas'gra oznajmił artystom z Kasty Ziemi którzy tu mieszkali jak wygląda sytuacja. Gdy jakiś czas później imperialni przebili się przez mury i ruszyli w stronę Rala'tas, w mieście zapadła całkowita ciemność. Nagle, potężny impuls elektromagnetyczny eksplodował w mieście, gdy każda z świetlnych rzeźb, przekaźników fuzyjnych i generatorów uwolniły swoję energię potencjalną w niszczycielskiej fali. EMP zakłóciło działanie każdego imperialnego pojazdu które przekroczyło mury Rala'tas, po prostu je wyłączając. To właśnie wtedy setki Krootów rzuciło się do ataku na wroga. Ich ogary bez problemu doganiały tych którzy próbowali uciekać, podczas gdy krootoxy wyrywały włazy czołgów, pozwalając ich mniejszym krewniakom wejść do środka. Krwawa uczta którą Krooty urządziły sobie po walce nigdy nie została publicznie ujawniona, ale ponoć sam O'Shovah oglądał ją na nagraniach wielokrotnie. Dal'yth w ogniu Mimo iż Imperium zdołało zniszczyć połowę Dal'yth lub zmusić mieszkańców do porzucenia swoich domów, to ich ataki wyraźnie traciły rozpęd. Od czasu Rala'tas zaczęli coraz częściej używać EMP, aby rozdzielać grupy armii ludzi i niszczyć je, kawałek po kawałku. Dało to przy tym dość czasu posiłkom Tau z innych światów na przybycie. Każdego kolejnego dnia coraz więcej Wojowników Ognia pojawiało się na planecie, a Imperialna Marynarka została zmuszona do odwrotu, z powodu przytłaczającej liczby wrogich okrętów. Aby odepchnąć upartych Kosmicznych Marines, O'Shovah i O'Shaserra połączyli siły. Shadowsun najpierw atakowała ich z ukrycia, ściągając Astartes w odpowiednie miejsce, aby Farsight mógł ich nagle, ze sławną dla siebie furią, zaatakować. Tygodnie mijały, aż w końcu imperialni dowódcy byli zmuszeni sami przed sobą przyznać że zbyt bardzo rozciągnęli swoje siły. Tau natomiast zdołali ustabilizować linie zaopatrzeniowe, dzięki czemu mieli praktycznie nieograniczone zapasy potrzebne do prowadzenia wojny. Kolejnym powodem dla którego wojska krucjaty musiały się wycofać była astropatyczna wiadomość wysłana na Zatokę Damoklesa, mówiąca o nowym zagrożeniu ze strony obcych. W końcu, regiment po regimencie, kompania po kompanii, Imperium zaczęło wycofywać się z Dal'yth. ,,Pewnie biorą nasz odwrót za swoje zwycięstwo. Ha! Niech cieszą się póki mogą. Wrócimy, a wtedy zmiażdżymy ich malutkie imperium, nie pozostanie po nim nawet pył." Komisarz Van der Ghast, dowódca 16-stego Viridiańskiego Łaska Niebian Farsight i jego przyboczni przygotowywali się już do otoczenia i całkowitego zniszczenia wycofujących się imperialnych wojsk, gdy nagle na planetę przybył kontyngent dyplomatów z Kasty Wody a także trzech Niebian. Przywódcy duchowi Tau przynieśli wiadomość: ludzie mają odejść nienaruszeni. Skontaktowali się wcześniej z Kapitanem Sevalliaciem z Młotów Dorna. Niebianie stwierdzili, po jego manierach, że takie zachowanie było rzadkie wśród kasty wojowniczej ludzi. Docenił on Tau za honorową walkę, a oni w zamian, po dogadaniu, pozwolili im odejść w spokoju. Ostatecznie, mimo iż wiara Tau w ich supremację została nieco podburzona, zwyciężyli, a także wiele nauczyli się o Imperium. Imperium wycofało się z terenów Tau tak samo jak przybyli - przez dziwne otchłanie w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Pozostawili za sobą sporo zniszczonej i porzuconej technologii, w całości zebranej przez Kastę Ziemi i przestudiowanej przez nich w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Została jednak uznana za bezużyteczną dla Większego Dobra, mimo to O'Vesa, inżynier i bliski kompan Farsighta, w głębi swoich laboratoriów dowiedział się trochę na temat kosmicznych wyrw używanych przez ludzi. Dowódcy nazywani Mieczami Puertide'a, czyli ci którym w głowach chirurgicznie zaszczepione zostały neuroczipy z taktykami ich legendarnego Komandora, zostały im siłą usunięte. Były to jednak bardzo inwazyjne zabiegi, często kończące się bardzo źle, w najlepszym wypadku trwałymi uszkodzeniami w mózgu. Kasta Wody spokojnie wyjaśniła, że czasem cena za zwycięstwo bywa bolesna. Gdy Aun'Va i jego gwardia honorowa przybyła aby zabrać na operację starego przyjaciela Farsighta, Komandora Sha'vastosa, okazało się że tajemniczo on zniknął. Zapytany o to O'Shovah oznajmił że Sha'vastos zginął podczas ostatniej bitwy, a jego ciało zostało zostało całkowicie spalone. Taka była cena za zwycięstwo, powiedział, spuszczając głowę w żalu. Aun'Va przez chwilę obserwował Farsighta. W końcu odszedł, a za nim cała jego świta. ,,Wiara ma rzeczywiście potężną moc. Mieliśmy naszą własną wiarę - nie w jednego z nas wyniesionego do rangi boga, ale we wspólne przeznacznie, któremu nie można zaprzeczyć." '' ''Komandor Farsight Ekspedycja Farsighta thumb|260px|O'Shovah Machina wojenna Imperium wycofała się z terytorium Tau aby stawić czoła nowemu zagrożeniu - Tyranidom z Floty-Roju Behemot, w wyniku czego pozostawili na światach za Zatoką Damoklesa tylko słabe garnizony. O'Shovah został wybrany do tego aby je odzyskać, jednakże przez niespodziewane komplikacje jego życie miało zmienić się na zawsze. Wiek Zwątpienia Dominium Tau stawiło czoła niesamowicie silnemu wrogowi i wygrało, mimo to koszt zwycięstwa był bardzo duży. Każda z planet zasiedlona po drugiej stronie Zatoki Damoklesa została odbita przez Imperium już w pierwszych dniach krucjaty, a jeden z głównych światów-klanów Dominium został silnie uszkodzony. Przekonanie Tau o ich supremacji we wszechświecie zostało nagle zburzone. Mistrz Niebian, Aun'Va, wiedział że zwątpienie ludu może przynieść nieciekawe''' 'konsekwencje. Kasta Ognia pierwszy raz w historii poniosła tak ciężkie straty, a fakt że Imperium użyło tylko małej części swej prawdziwej potęgi był dodatkowo martwiący. To dlatego Tau powoli zaczęli wątpić w to że ich przeznaczeniem jest panowanie w Galaktyce. Nie można było na to pozwolić. Bez ambicji i wiary ludności, moc Tau'va osłabnie i w końcu zniknie. Aun'Va uważał że jedynym sposobem na zapobiegnięcie temu będzie odbicie straconych światów po drugiej stronie Zatoki Damoklesa, a także stworzenie tam większej ilości baz oraz stacji orbitalnych niż przedtem. Tylko wtedy Tau znów odzyskają wiarę, a wojna z Imperium była tylko drobnym incydentem, a nie zwiastunem nieuchronnej zagłady. Aun'Va błagał ówczesnego Najwyższego z Niebian, Aun'Wei, którego życie już powoli przemijało na pozwolenie do odbicia światów za Zatoką Damoklesa. Po dłuższej dyskusji, Aun'Wei nie tylko wyraził zgodę, ale i zaproponował aby to O'Shovah poprowadził armię mającą zdobyć te planety. Bohater Dominium Wieści o niezwykłych umiejętnościach Farsighta i smykałce do wojny rozeszły się po całym Dominium. Od czasu odbicia Arkunashy i pomyślnego odepchnięcia Imperium od Dal'yth, O'Shovah stał się rozpoznawalny i poważany przez Kastę Ognia wszędzie gdzie się pojawił. W kilka tygodni po zakończeniu wojny na Dal'yth i wybraniu Farsighta na głównodowodzącego, Aun'Va uruchomił wraz z Kastą Wody wielką kampanię propagandową, dzięki której dotychczasowe osiągnięcia O'Shovaha stały się prawdziwymi legendami. Opowieści o wielkości Farsighta były rozgłaszane w każdej akademii wojskowej, bazie czy posterunku na światach z Pierwszej Sfery. Wojownicy Ognia każdej rangi otrzymywali obrazki lub holo-taśmy z O'Shovahem, czasem nawet u boku Aun'Weia i Aun'Vy. Dla samego Komandora cała ta syutacja nie była zbyt przyjemna. Jednego dnia musiał odsalutowywać na pozdrowienia tyle razy, iż bał się że ręka mu odpadnie nim jego krucjata w ogóle się zacznie. Znosił to jednak ze stoickim spokojem, rozumiał bowiem to że Dominium potrzebuje bohaterów. Wielki podbój Niebianie podejrzewali że O'Shovah nie będzie skłonny do stosowania propagandy i dyplomacji Kasty Wody. Planety za Zatoką Damoklesa nie dadzą się dwa razy podejść dyplomatom - tym razem, to Kasta Ognia miała zdobyć każdy świat. Ostatecznie dla Farsighta Rada Niebiańska zmobilizowała największą flotę jaką kiedykolwiek Dominium Tau widziało. Ilość powołanych barek, eskortów, transportowców, statków kolonialnych oraz innych okrętów była ogromna. Gdy zakończono przygotowania, Aun'Wei wydał swoją ostatnią przemowę, a flota Wielkiego Podboju poleciała w stronę Zatoki Damoklesa, a wydarzeniu temu towarzyszyły wielkie święta. Sam Farsight czuł się przy tym wszyskim dziwnie. Mimo to, jeśli Dominium potrzebowało zdobywcy, to stanie się nim on. Złamanie kodeksu Podczas długiej podróży przez Zatokę, Farsight każdą chwilę, gdy tylko nie był w stanie hibernacji, spędzał na studiowanie wszystkich raportów po akcji i zdobytych przez sondy nagrań z wojny na Dal'yth. Z pomocą Komandora Brightsworda i jego bliskiego sojusznika z Kasty Ziemi, O'Vesy, O'Shovah zaczął rozumieć doktryny wojenne Imperium. Dniem i nocą rozprawiał nad tym jak wojska Ludzkości reagowały w określonych sytuacjach podczas walki; w jaki sposób przeprowadzali desant na planetę, jak można ich sprowokować, oraz jak można ich złamać. Farsight miał już do czynienia z Astartes z Zakonu Młotów Dorna, których oddanie dla metodologii ich doktryn wojennych było wręcz fanatyczne. W czasie gdy ekspedycja Farsighta przekroczyła Zatokę Damoklesa, O'Shovah złożył do kupy coś, co on i jego porucznicy nazywali ,,ludzkim schematem wojennym", którym imperialne jednostki posługiwały się w każdej sytuacji. Wiedza którą posiadł Farsight miała ogromny efekt. Znaczna część imperialnych sił w sektorze została wysłana do walki z Tyranidami z floty-roju Behemot, a Komandor przeprowadził serię kampanii w których przewagę miał od samego początku. Planetarne Siły Obronne pozostawione jako garnizon w Sektorze Timba, mimo iż ich liczba dalej była ogromna, na światach takich jak Vespertine czy Matingsong, zostały wciągniętę w ,,wojnę szarpaną". Za każdym razem obrońcy zostali mocno osłabieni, O'Shovah osobiście prowadził swoje jednostki do zadania zabójczego ciosu, ze skutecznością taką że mogłaby zaimponować samemu Puertide'owi. Z czasem, bitwa po bitwie, światy wracały w ręce Tau. Po drugiej stronie stronie Zatoki Damoklesa, w systemach utraconych przez Dominium znajodwały się się cztery główne planety, a walki o nie były ekstremalnie krwawe. Niesamowite zdolności Farsighta do rozpracowywania swoich przeciwników pozwoliło Kaście Ognia osiągnąć wiele wspaniałych zwycięstw, jednak Imperium również zadało Ekspedycji wiele dotkliwych ran. Z czasem gdy wojska Tau dotarły do ostatniego systemu który miał zostać odibty, posiadali oni mniej niż połowę okrętów kosmicznych które mieli na początku wojny. O'Shovah każdą stratę znosił ciężko, nie tylko jako militarną porażkę, ale i mentalnie oraz emocjonalnie. Towarzyszący mu Niebianie mówili wprost - na posiłki nie ma szans, nie tak daleko od Dominium. Tau do odbicia pozostała ostatni świat, jednak nagle pojawiło się nowe zagrożenie. Zwiadowcy koalicji Farsighta odkryli że rozległe pasy asteroid na wschodzie od planety były opanowane przez Orków, i jeżeli odczyty mówiły prawdę, to zmierzały one w ich stronę. I choć ekspedycja była krok od całkowitego zwycięstwa nad ludźmi, obecność zielonoskórych bardzo go niepokoiła. Rozważał nad cała sytuacją całymi godzinami w samotności. W końcu, na zwołanym posiedzeniu rady koalicji, wydał rozkaz który wstrząsnął wszystkimi. Stwierdził że zniszczenie Orków miało większy priorytet niż dalsze odbijanie utraconych światów. Zrobi wszystko żeby ich wyeksterminować, w sąsiednim sektorze, i jeśli będzie trzeba, także w następnym. Był to pierwszy przypadek tego aby jakikolwiek Tau nie wykonał bezpośredniego rozkazu od Rady Niebiańskiej. Decyzja Komandora była nie do pomyślenia. Jednak dla nowozdobytych Enklaw Farsighta, był to dopiero początek. Bestia atakuje Gdy reszta Kast z Ekspedycji Farsighta zaczęła powoli na nowo zaludniać Enklawy, flota O'Shovaha przygotowywała się do wojny. Pozostawiwszy jedynie mały garnizon do obrony kolonii, Komandor i jego żołnierze ruszyli na pas asteroid Vorac aby oczyścić go z Orków. Wymyślił, że marynarka Tau ostrzela Skauy zielonoskórych, a dzięki ogromnemu zasięgowi ich broni niezagrożone będzie ani jedno życie. Koncepcja ta wydawała się być niezła, niestety niedługo cały plan miał legnąć w gruzach. Skanery dalekiego zasięgu zdradziły niesamowitą prawdę - asteroidy nie kryły floty Orków, one BYŁY flotą Orków. Gigantyczne głazy obłożone złomem i wyposażone w broń a także posiadające toprone i prymitywne silniki. Farsight był przy tym niemal pewien że byli to ci sami Orkowie którzy zaatakowali Dominium wele lat temu. Po krótkiej wojnie, ogłoszone że zagrożenie zostało zneutralizowane. O'Shovah zrozumiał jednak że zielonoskórzy zwyczajnie wycofali się na kresy Dominium, atakując świeżo założone kolonie, tak jak łowca polujący na sawannie, szukający najmłodszych i najsłabszych ofiar. Farsight razem z admirałem Kor'O Li'Mau'Tengiem obmyślił dokładny plan zniszczenia statków-asteroid Orków. Najlepsi dostępni piloci Kasty Powietrza mieli dowodzić każdym atakiem, szybko nacierając na powolnych zielonoskórych. Skauy ledwo nadążały z obracaniem swoich broni w stronę okrętów Tau, nim zostali rozerwani na strzępy przez Kastę Powietrza. Trwało to przez kilka tygodni. Statki Orków były niszczone lub wycofywały się jeden po drugim, aż w końcu znaczna większość z nich została zneutralizowana. Farsight stawił się u swoich trzech doradców z Kasty Niebiańskiej i powiedział im że zagrożenie ze strony zielonoskórych zostało zredukowane do miniumum, Tau ponieśli przy tym minimalne straty, i do Enklaw wraca prawie tyle samo okrętów ile było na początku wojny z zielonoskórymi. Gdy Komandor miał już tryumfalnie odejść, mieli dla niego jeszcze jedną informację: admirał Kor'O Li'Mau'Teng został zabity gdy podczas nadzoru eksterminacji jednej z baz Orków zielonoskórzy wypalili ostatnią rakietę, która trafiła właśnie jego okręt. O'Shovah zmrużył oczy, jednak po chwili skłonił się im nisko, po czym udał się do swojej kwatery pomedytować w spokoju. Jego zapał do walki został rozpalony na nowo - miał już zamiar dać Orkom spokój, teraz jednak zdecydował że jego wojska będą naciskać na nich tak długo, aż nie wyeksterminują ich całkowicie. Duma wojownika Farsight tego nie wiedział, ale jego atak na Pas Vorac stał się zalążkiem do wojny z nieprzyjacielem który nie tylko walczył z Tau już wcześniej, i przetrwał, ale zaczął przy tym rozumieć Kastę Ognia. Grog Żelaznozembny, Herszt z Alsanty, boleśnie przekonał się o tym jaką przewagę zasięgu Tau mają nad Orkami. Postanowił zatem odciągnąć ich od Enklaw i przystępować do walki w zwarciu na odpowiadającym mu terenie. Pozostałe Skauy z Pasu Vorac rozdzieliły się na dwie floty gdy zbliżyły się do systemu Magi, na krańcu Zatoki Damoklesa. Armada Farsighta obserwowała ich przez cały czas. Jedna połowa statków-asteroid udała się w stronę pustynnej, niezamieszkałej planety Arthas Moloch. Druga połowa leciała prosto na Atari Vo, kolonii Tau. W sercu floty zielonoskórych leciała największa Skaua. O'Shovah wywnioskował że to statek flagowy należący do Herszta. Farsight wydał rozkaz lotu na Atari Vo, a z czasem okazało się że Komandor miał rację - okręt rzeczywiście należał do szefa całej hordy. Atak Groga Po ostrzeżeniu Tau którzy osiedlili się na Atari Vo, Farsight przygotował plan lądowania na planecie i wsparcia stacjonujących tam oddziałów Kasty Ognia w walce z orkową inwazją. Flota z Atari Vo, a także jej wsparcie z Dal'yth, wciąż ścierały się z asteroidami zielonoskórych, gdy w końcu otrzymali od O'Shovaha bardzo złą wiadomość: statki najeźdźców nie zwolnią aby wylądować, będą uderzać z całą siłą w ziemię. Orkowie zamierzali zaatakowac planetę z jak największą siłą. Sytuacja była taka sama jak na Arkunashy, jednak tym razem celem były gęsto zaludnione miasta, a nie wyjałowiona pustynia. Na początku Tau byli zmieszani obecnością Farsighta po tej stronie Zatoki Damoklesa i zignorowali jego ostrzeżenie, jednak gdy asteroidy zaczęły uderzać w ziemię, mieszkańcy zrozumieli swój tragiczny błąd. Skauy uderzyły w główny kontynent Atari Vo, Vo'hai, przy każdym uderzeniu zabierając ze sobą miliony żyć. Okręt flaogwy orków uderzył natomiast w stolicę, Tau'rota'sha. Piękny klejnot całej planety został zredukowany do dymiącego krateru w przeciągu paru sekund. Ocalali Tau mieli nadzieję na to że Orkowie zginęli podczas swojego szalonego lądowania, jednak szybko tragicznie się rozczarowali. Chronieni przed potężne tarcze będące na każdej ze Skau, Orkowie przeżyli i ze swoich wraków zaatakowali z ogromną furią. Gdziekolwiek Tau ich zaatakowali, zielonoskórzy odpowiadali niszczycielskimi promieniami energetycznymi, które przebijały nawet uzbrojenie obrońców. Broń którą używali teraz Orkowie to coś z czym Tau nie mieli okazji spotkać się nigdy wcześniej, a kratery powstałe przy lądowaniu zapewniały im doskonałą osłonę - Kasta Ognia była bezradna. Armia Farsighta zadokowała na stacjach nad planetą i dołączyła do bitwy z Orkami. Szybko jednak okazało się że ci zielonoskórzy znacznie różnili się od prymitywów napotkanych na Arkunashy. Ich dowódcy posiadali broń bębenkową, strzelającą oślepiającym zielonym światłem, potężnym na tyle aby przebić się na wylot przez pancerz bitewny. Korzystali również ze szabrowanych Hammerheadów oraz Skyray'ów, rażąc rakietami oraz ogniem plazmowym ich byłych właścicieli z ukrycia. Problemem były również toporne, acz skuteczne, śmigłowce orków, a także przeważająca przewaga liczebna zielonoskórych. Ocalić sytuację miała jednak nie Kasta Ognia, lecz Kasta Powietrza. Naloty Barracud oraz Tiger Sharków były poprzedzane atakami fal Piranhii. Wiele Orków wybił również ciężki niszczyciel Manta Or'es Por'kauyon, a zrzucane z niskiej orbity przez bombowce Sun Shark bomby plazmowe wyczyściły ruiny miast. Im więcej pilotów dołączało do walki, tym więcej zielonoskórych pierzchało do kraterów utworzonych przez lądowanie ich statków. Gdy jego wrogowie zaczęli się wycofywać, Farsight zaczął naciskać, prowadząc swoich wojowników prosto w stronę największego krateru, powstałego przy lądowaniu flagowej Skauy. Komandor nie docenił jednak sprytu orkowego wodza. Tysiące Orków wyszło z krateru i otoczyli wojska Farsighta. Tau nie mogli strzelać w każdym kierunku jednocześnie, a po paru minutach kordon wokół nich zaczął się zaciskać. Sam Herszt dołączył wówczas do walki. W takiej sytuacji Komandor nie mógł wiele zrobić, i rozkazał swoim pancerzom bitewnym uciekać od walki wręcz za pomocą ich plecaków odrzutowych. Wycofując się, ostrzeliwali Orków z góry, zabijając ich przy tym całkiem sporo, jednak fakt że dał się tak łatwo wpędzić w pułapkę, osobiście bardzo bolał Farsighta. Ci Tau którzy uciekli na stacje orbitalne, przygotowywali się do przeprowadzenia kontrataku na planecie. Zhańbiony przez swoją porażkę w kraterze, Farsight działał tylko w charakterze doradcy. Gdy doszło już do walki, podczas każdej bitwy ogromnie ryzykował swoje życie, chcąc odpokutować za poprowadzenie swych żołnierzy na śmierć. Mimo to, plama na jego honorze pozostała. W końcu najeźdźcy zostali odizolowani i zniszczeni. Tym niemniej, ta wojna z Orkami była trudna i kosztowna. Gdy zwycięstwo zostało przypieczętowane, Farsight i jego wojska opuściły Atari Vo, a Komandor przysiągł nigdy nie popełnić tych samych błędów. Miało się jednak wkrótce okazać, że Herszt Grog nie powiedział jeszcze ostatniego słowa. Wojna w Enklawach Gdy flota O'Shovaha przeprawiła się ponownie przez Zatokę Damoklesa, zastali Enklawy pogrążone w wojnie na pełną skalę. Spanikowany takim obrotem sytuacji Farsight rozkazał swoim statkom lecieć na Vior'los, najbardziej zaludnionego ze światów. Komunikatory dalekiego zasięgu potwierdziły najgorsze obawy Komandora - Skauy które uniknęły zniszczenia uciekły z Atari Vo i zaatakowały osłabione, niemal pozbawione garnizonu planety Enklaw. Tak jak wcześniej, statki-asteroidy zostały użyte jako broń. Nieliczni obrońcy musieli desperacko walczyć z Orkami o przetrwanie. Farsight spotkał się ze swoimi pułkownikami w nowej kwaterze głównej Kasty Ognia, relatywnie bezpiecznego, gigantycznego miasta w kształcie dysku unoszącego się nad oceanem Vior'los. Praktycznie taka sama sytuacja panowała na sąsiednich planetach Lub'grahl i Tinek'la; nawet oceaniczny świat Salash'hei był okrążony przez statki Orków. Zielonoskórzy nacierali na całe Enklawy, Kasta Ognia miała jednak przygotowane plany na przeniesienie ludności cywilnej do stref ewakuacyjnych. Starając się zachować spokój, Farsight zapytał swoich dowódców jak mogli dopuścić do takiego stanu rzeczy. Odparli że sprawy przestały układać się odkąd znikąd pojawił się jakiś orkowy dowódca i zjednoczył rozbite ich armie. Od tamtej pory Tau zaczęli szybko tracić terytorium. Farsight zacisnął pięści gdy doszło do niego to że Herszt na którego polował, uciekł z Atari Vo tylko po to by zaatakować pozbawione solidnej obstawy planety Enklaw, podczas gdy ich wódz był zajęty gdzie indziej. Rozkazał swoim pułkownikom pozostać w miejscu i kontynuować wojnę, utrzymując pozycję. Po tym wyszedł szybko z kwater głównych Kasty Ognia, wszedł do swojego pancerza bitewngo Crisis, po czym odleciał daleko za horyzont. Mijały miesiące, a wojna o Enklawy trwała dalej. Mimo iż armie O'Shovaha były dobrze kierowane przez jego pułkowników, to mimo tego, bez swojego dowódcy, jedynego co byli w stanie zrobić to utrzymywać pozycję przed hordami Orków, nie mając w ten sposób szans na zwycięstwo. Wewnątrz Enklaw pojawiły się głosy rozczarowania, a nawet gniewu. Jak ich wódz mógł odejść, gdy jest najbardziej potrzebny? Gdzie jest Farsight? Czy on, który pokonał zielonoskórych na Atari Vo, opuścił swoich ludzi? Medytacja i zemsta Przybity własnymi porażkami, Farsight postanowił spokojnie przemyśleć co się stało że sprawy tak bardzo się skomplikowały. Nie mógł liczyć na zwycięstwo walcząc w tradycyjny, wymagający mobilności oraz cierpliwości sposób. Jedynym celem Orków było zniszczenie, wręcz doprowadzenie do ruiny całych Enklaw. Nawet śmierć ich Herszta nie zatrzymałaby zielonoskórych. Sytuacja była mniej więcej taka sama jak na Arkunashy, jednak trym razem skala wojny była znacznie, znacznie większa. Wleciał w swoim Crisisie do oceanu Vior'los, i w poszukiwaniu oświecenia, zanurkował głęboko w jego mętną toń. Popadł tam w trans, medytując w swym pancerzu przez siedem długich cykli. Rekiny i inne ryby krążyły wokół niego, a O'Shovah szukał pomysłu na dalsze prowadzenie wojny w zimnych objęciach wody. Gdy Farsight zakończył swoje podwodne medytacje, wystrzelił z oceanu w niebo, poleciawszy w stronę wielkich wulkanów w centrum masywu Vior'los. Komandor otworzył właz swojego pancerza nad wulkanem O'res, zamykając oczy i czując na ciele opór powietrza, zaczynając rozumieć jego tajemnice. Gdy jego trans się skończył, znów udał się w podróż, nurkując w kanionie w sercu masywu górskiego. Przemierzał tunele które rozciągały się pod całą powierzchnią planety, a między nimi płynęły nieśpiesznie rzeki lawy. Położył się na plecach i połączył się z ziemią, chcąc poznać nieskończenie potężną siłę wściekłego jądra planety. Na sam koniec, O'Shovah udał się do piekła, jakim aktualnie były suche lasy Vior'los, podpalone gdy wojna zaczęła szaleć na powierzchni planety. Wszedł w sam środek ogromnego pożaru, a przez straszny żar odczyty w jego pancerzu bitewnym zaczęły osiągać krytyczne poziomy. Czuł wielki ból oraz smród palonego mięsa, który zaczął wypełniać jego Crisisa. Jego skóra zaczęła tracić szary kolor, a przybierała czarną, zwęgloną barwę, Farsight zignorował to jednak. Gdy opuścił wreszcie płonący las, to przemykając po niebie jego pancerz bitewny wyglądał w nocy jak rozżarzony węgiel. W ciągu następnych kilku tygodni, w wojnie o Enklawy nastąpiło kilka znaczących przełomów. Nad krystaliczną planetą Tinek'la, od dłuższego czasu eleganckie myśliwce Kasty Powietrza ścierały się z tysiącami okrętów Orków. Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, dołączył do nich Farsight. Rozkazał wszystkim pilotom wypuścić gazy napędowe, które utworzyły w atomoferze istną lotną ścianę. Wówczas Komandor podpalił ją strzałem z karabinu plazmowego. Powstała przy tym kula ognia, i pchana wiatrem przeleciała przez całą planetę, spopielając orkowe statki oraz zielonoskórych okupujących powierzcnię świata. Tau uciekli natomiast na resztkach paliwa na stacje orbitalne nad Tinek'la. Na oceanicznym świecie Salash'hei, O'Shovah ponownie samotnie zanurkował w oceanie i na samym dnie ostrożnie podłożył tam ładunki o które poprosił swojego starego przyjaciela z Kasty Ziemi, inżyniera O'Vesy. Otrzymane urządzenia w kształcie dysku, waląc w dno wywołały potężne wstrząsy sejsmiczne, które rozjuszyły oceany na planecie. Wkrótce cały świat zalały potężne tsunami, które pochłonęły wszystko co było na jego powierzhni - a nawet latające nisko okręty Orków. Jeszcze nim wody zdążyły się uspokoić, Farsight ruszył dalej. Następny w kolejce była planeta Lub'grahl, praktycznie pozbawiona wód, jej powierzchnie zajmował głównie twardy grunt. Kasta Ziemi wybudowała tutaj setki owalnych ,,gniazd" gdzie Tau żyli, każdy z nich umieszczony był bezpiecznie pomiędzy górującymi na planecie skalnymi iglicami. Orkowie okupowali Lub'grahl w milionach, oblężając dosłownie każde gniazdo, Tau natomiast bronili się w środku, zaczynało im jednak już brakować zapasów. Farsight rozkazał całej flocie z Tinek'la wejść na ekstremalnie niską orbitę i magnetycznie unieść gniazda. Wówczas O'Shovah zrzucił do B'oghal - Wielkiej Otchłani - urządzenia Kasty Ziemi wywołujące wstrząsy sejsmiczne. Przed upłynięciem godziny, na całej planecie dało odczuć się potężne wstrząsy ziemi. Iglice skalne zawaliły się, grzebiąc hordy zielonoskórych pod tonami głazów. Magnetycznie podniesione gniazda zostały odstawione na miejsce, a Kasta Ziemi przywróciła ich pełną produktywność w przeciągu tygodnia. Na sam koniec, Farsight powrócił na swoj ukochany świat Vior'los. Pierwszym co zrobił było zarządzenie masowego rytułału ta'liserra, który przywrócił zszargane morale jego wojownikom. Gdy reszta światów Enklaw była wolna od najeźdców, a Farsight zjednoczył ponownie wszystkie Kasty. Na początku O'Shovah w konwencjonalny sposób wyplenił Orków z miast, następnie sprowadził na Vior'los sztuczne burze ognia, które oczyściły całe środkowisko. Niestety, wraz z Orkami, zginęło większość żyjących na planecie gatunków, jednak ani jeden Tau nie padł ofiarą tej eksterminacji. Tymi niezykle efektywnymi metodami, Farsight wyplenił Orków ze swoich Enklaw. O'Shovah miał jednak pragnienie zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. W oku burzy ognia na Vior'los wreszcie odnalazł Herszta Groga Żelaznozembnego, po czym zaatakował go i towarzyszących mu zielonoskórych. Mówi się że Farsight pokonał bestię w jednym starciu, jednak nie było tam żadnego Tau który mógłby to potwierdzić. Mimo iż Farsight osiągnął wiele wspaniałych zwycięstw, dzięki którym ponownie stał się bohaterem na swoich na nowo ufortyfikowanych koloniach, nie zakończyło to jednak zagrożenia ze strony Orków. Z całej Galaktyki mogą zacząć napływać kolejne bandy, gdy usłyszą że gdzieś miejsce ma dobra bitka. Enklawy Farsighta będą walczyć z Orkami jeszcze przez wiele lat. Przełom w krucjacie Komandora przeciw zielonoskórym zdarzyć się miał na planecie Arthas Moloch . Molochańska tragedia thumb|300px|Farsight napotyka na Arthas Moloch nieznanego dotąd w Dominium oponenta - Demony Chaosu ''Minęło dziesięć lat odkąd Farsight pokonał Orków na swoich Enklawach, od tego czasu wojska Komandora polowały na nich i eksterminowały zielonoskórych gdzie tylko udało się ich napotkać. Opancerzeni na czerwono wojownicy O'Shovaha czyścili jedną planetę po drugiej. Jednym z takich światów miał być właśnie Arthas Moloch, jednak pomiędzy tamtejszymi starożytnymi ruinami znajdowało się coś poza Orkami... Podczas pościgu Farsighta za statkami Orków w stronę świata Atari Vo, część z nich skręciła w stronę planety Arthas Moloch. Gdy flota Komandora, odebrał ze świata znajome orkowe sygnały. Wysławszy zwiad Kasty Powietrza, okazało się że na planecie nie zostało wiele życia - albo zielonoskórzy zdążyli już wybić wszystkie lokalne gatunki, albo planeta była wymarła już wcześniej. Na mostku swojego statku flagowego, O'Shovah uśmiechnął się ponuro. Orkom już wkrótce przestanie brakować towarzystwa. Rozdzieleni i pozbawieni solidnego przywództwa zielonoskórzy byli powoli, acz skutecznie, dziesiątkowani przez Kadry zabójców Orków Farsighta. W starożytnej świątyni - nazwanej przez Kastę Powietrza Wielką Gwiazdą Dais - w kształcie ośmioramiennej gwiazdy, zaszło dziwne zjawisko. Każdy zabity tam Ork, po tym gdy upadł na ziemię, wywoływał eksplozję światła. Farsight widział to na własne oczy, bowiem uczestniczył akurat w tej bitwie, zabijając zresztą swoim karabinem plazmowym wielu zielonoskórych. Nagle nad samą świątynią zaczął się formować migotający dysk wielokolorowego światła. Anomalia zaczęła miotać pociskami dziwnej energii, a w miejscu gdzie one uderzyły znikąd zjawiały się karykaturalne, różowe postacie. ze swych groteskowo długich rąk miotały one ognistymi pociskami różnego koloru w Tau. Farsight zdumiał się gdy jednen z płomieni trafił w przelatującą na niebie Piranhię, zmieniając ją w swoisty posąg ze szkła, który gdy spadł, rozbił się na kawałeczki. Trafieni wojownicy byli natomiast zmieniani w kamień, wodę, albo statuły z kości. Farsight zarządził odwrót, rozkazując wycofać się do transportowców powietrznych najszybciej jak mogli. Żołnierze nie mieli nic przeciwko, chcąc jak najszybciej wyjść z tego surrealnego koszmaru jaki rozegrał się w Wielkiej Gwieździe Dais. O'Shovah jako jedyny obejrzał sie za siebie. Spojrzał na migotający dysk który nadal wisiał nad świątynią, gdy nagle zaczął on się rozszerzać. W końcu urósł tak bardzo że przesłonił mu widok na cokolwiek innego. Wydawało mu się że wpadł do jakiejś otchłani, zaczął skręcać się w bólu, a jakeiś głosy zaczęły wzywać go w jego imieniu. To była chwila, gdy Farsight zmienił się na zawsze. Stało się dla niego jasne że napotkał zagrożenie gorsze niż Orkowie, ludzie czy Aracheni. Anomalia świetlna nad świątynią była portalem do innego wymiaru, a istoty z owego wymiaru bardzo chciały przedostać się na drugą stronę. Gdy z jego shio'he - przedziałku między oczami który ma każdy Tau - zaczęła lecieć krew, O'Shovah stracił przytmoność. Jego pancerz bitewny zatoczył się w powietrzu i spadł, tylko jego automatyczne systemy ocucające uratowały Komandora od zapadnięcia w śpiączkę. Bitwa o Wielką Gwiazdę Dais Gdy O'Shovah doszedł do siebie, dowiedział się że gdy był był nieprzytomny, został zabrany z pola bitwy i przetransportowany do ośrodka medycznego na jego statku flagowym. Zaraportowano mu również że w międzyczasie sytuacja na Arthas Moloch bardzo się pogorszyła. Mimo iż część oddziałów Tau wciąż przebywałą na planecie, przygotowywali się oni do ewakuacji. Zwabieni przez bitwę, Orkowie nacierali tysiącami na Wielką Gwiazdę Dais. Na szczęście zielonoskórzy walczyli z tajemniczymi obcymi o czerwonej skórze, co jeszcze bardziej przybliżyło ich do zagłady. Choć Farsight czuł jakoby jego głowa miała za chwilę eksplodować, a na całym ciele był strasznie oboloały, to postanowił działać. Miał całkowicie inne plany niż dowódcy którzy zastępowali go gdy był nieobecny. Tau nie będą się wycofywać, stwierdził że to oni w jakiś sposób zaczęli ten koszmar, zatem ich obowiązkiem było go zakończyć. Niebianie towarzyszący Komandorowi wyrazili na to zgodę, powiedzieli jednak że osobiście muszą doglądnąć tego nowego zagrożenia. Rozkazy zostały wydane, a Kasta Ognia wracała do Wielkiej Gwiazdy Dais. Oddziały Tau przy pomocy transporterów Orca dostały się na powierzchnię planety. Wylądowali w ruinach otaczających wielką świątynię, Manty natomiast wyładowały Kadry bliżej serca okupowanej przez Orków nekropolii. Siły Kasty Ognia podzieliły się na trzy grupy. Pierwsza miała za zadanie obserwację oraz kontrolę potworów wychodzących z portalu w Wielkiej Gwieździe, druga i trzecia miały natomiast odciągnąć pozostałych zielonoskórych możliwie jak najdalej. Tak czy inaczej, w Wielkiej Gwieździe Dais starcie wręcz między potworami wychodzącymi z wyrwy międzywymiarowej, a nacierającymi bez przerwy Orkami przybierało coraz bardziej na sile. Gdy Farsight i towarzyszący mu Niebianie dotarli na miejsce, para potężnych - dwukrotnie przewyższających pancerz bitewny Komandora - oskrzydlonych istot wyszła nagle w blasku czerwonego światła z portalu i poleciała prosto w ich stronę, a za nimi chmara innych, mniejszych, mających skrzydła jak nietoperze. Latające potwory rozdzieliły się na dwie grupy. Gdy wzbiły się w niebo, zaryczały w języku którego Farsight nigdy nie słyszał, tym bardziej nie był w stanie go przetłumczyć. Jego drużyny Broadside jako pierwsze otworzyły ogień do bestii sunących w ich stronę. Strzały z ciężkich karabinów elektromagnetycznych przebiły zdobiony pancerz potwora lecącego na przodzie, potem urwały mu skrzydło, w wyniku czego spadł z hukiem na ziemię. Rakiety samonaprowadzające i strzały z broni plazmowej przyłączyły się do kanonady, dzięki czemu druga bestia została przegoniona i wróciła do świątyni. Nagle, trzecia kreatura przebiła się przez budynki i zaatakowała wojowników, rozcinając przynajmniej kilku Tau na pół każdym machnięciem swojego ogromnego topora. Tym razem O'Shovah zdołał zrozumieć okrzyki potwora - był on nieco podobny do języka jakim posługiwali się imperialni Kosmiczni Marines. ,,Krew!" krzyczał, podczas wyrzynania kolejnych żołnierzy, ,,Krew dla Krwawego Boga!" Bestia która została odparta wcześniej wróciła, i od razu zaatakowała Farsighta. Kopnęła go w locie, ten odleciał z impetem do tyłu i uderzył w starożytną rzeźbę. Strzał z karabinu plazmowego Komandora trafił ją w pysk, co powstrzymało na chwilę szarżującego potwora, jednak jednym uderzeniem oderwała ramię jego Crisisa. Skanery pancerza bitewnego wykryły broń w kształcie miecza za nim; ostrze było trzymane przez statuę w którą uderzył wcześniej. Farsight dosłownie cudem uchylił się przed ciosem topora, który trafił w marmurową postać, która została zniszczona już całkowicie, natomiast trzymany przez nią miecz odpadł i potoczył się kawałek dalej. Komandor rzucił się w stronę ostrza, podniósł je, i spróbował ciąć bestię w brzuch. Ta jednak łatwo uniknęła ciosu, i wróciła z powrotem w niebo, po czym odleciała. O'Shovah rozesłał po tym rozkaz do wszystkich pozostałych wojsk przegrupowania się na jego pozycji, i ustanowieniu nowej linii. Wielu jego wojowników było martwych, zabici przez potwory które wydostały się z portalu, jednak jego żołnierze polegli z honorem, walcząc do ostatniego; mimo tego bitwa wciąż wrzała. Nagle jednak Farsightem wstrząsnął przerażający widok, który ze strachu wręcz ścisnął mu gardło - Niebianin Aun'Los został przez jedną z bestii rozcięty na dwie części, od głowy aż po pachwinę. Powstała przy tym fontanna krwi, a jego przepołowione ciało jeszcze chwilę po śmierci podrygiwało. Wielki był żal Tau, gdy informacja o śmierci Niebianina rozeszła się wśród walczących, próbujących ustanowić nową linię żołnierzy. Komandor próbował ratować sytuację, wydając szybkie rozkazy aby uformować na nowo rozbite drużyny, jednak utrudniały to niezrozumiałe, zapętlone transmisje które zakłócały linie komunikacyjne Kasty Ognia. Wielka liczba potworów zdołała odeprzeć drugą grupę bojową za pomocą swych płomieni, lecz z jakiegoś powodu omijali oni szerokim łukiem zniszczoną statuę na wschodzie od Wielkiej Gwiazdy. Tau wykorzystali okazję i przegrupowali się w jej okolicy. W międzyczasie, Niebianin Aun'Diemn który dołączył do trzeciej grupy, został brutalnie zabity podczas ataku gigantycznej, przypominającej sępa kreatury. Wojownicy zostali odcięci, z jednej strony zamknięci przez Orków, a z drugiej przez niezidentyfikowanych obcych z portalu. Byli do tego na skraju paniki, bowiem na miejsce każdego zastrzelonego potwora, jakby dwóch kolejnych zajmowało jego miejsce. Po odebraniu raportów wizualnych od pancerzy bitewnych z drugiej grupy bojowej, Farsight zobaczył w jakiej sytuacji się znajdują. Cała Kadra przegrupowała się pod zniszczonym posągiem, który w ręku trzymał medalion w kształcie sześcioramiennej gwiazdy. Farsight dziwnie poczuł patrząc na niego, z drugiej strony na jego widok z głowy Komandora ustępował wciąż dający o sobie znać ból. Polegając na swoim instynkcie, O'Shovah rozkazał swoim wojownikom zabrać heksagram ze statuły i ponieść go przeciwko ziejącym ogniem potworom. Kilka długich sekund później, do Farsighta doszły wieści o tym że potwory zdają się przed medalionem uciekać. Kadra martwego już Aun'Diemna również znalazła w ruinach podobny artefakt, i zastosowała podobną taktykę co druga grupa bojowa. Farsight był tym bardzo skonfudowany. Wyglądało na to że aby zwyciężyć musiał lepiej pojąć istotę tego czarnoksięstwa, które działo się wszędzie dookoła. Przemyślał sobie słowa swojego mistrza, Puertide'a, które ten przekazał mu wiele lat temu na szczycie Góry Kanji: ,,mądry zaadaptuje się do sytuacji, aby osiągnąć zwycięstwo". Komandor rozkazał wszystkim trzem grupom bojowym połączyć się na jego pozycji, po czym szybko przebudował swój plan bitwy. Wojwonicy Ognia i wspierające ich oddziały zaatakują Orków i utworzą perymetr dookoła świątyni który nie będzie mógł zostać w żadnym wypadku złamany. Drużyny pancerzy Crisis samotnie ruszą w stronę Wielkiej Gwiazdy Dais, w czym pomogą znalezione heksogramatyczne medaliony. Farsight rozkazał jednak że w żadnym wypadku nie można rozlewać krwi w samej świątyni - jeżeli pancerz bitewny zostanie uszkodzony, pilot nie może tam zginąć, tylko natychmiast się wycofać. Rozkazy bardzo zdziwiły żołnierzy Komandora, ale mimo tego musieli je wypełnić. Farsight i jego Kadra pancerzy bitewnych zaatakowała Wielką Gwiazdę, natomiast Wojownicy Ognia trzymali Orków na dystans i nie pozwalali by większa ich liczba dołączyła do starcia. Wyposażone w miotacze ognia Crisisy spopieliły pozostałych zielonoskórych którzy wciąż walczyli w świątyni, płosząc także w ten sposób potwory o czerwonej skórze, gdy tylko spróbowały podejść bliżej. Gorąco wywołane płomieniami miotaczy sprawiły że krew na ziemi zaschła i zakrzepła na kamieniach. Karmazynowe bestie wydały z siebie okrzyki przerażenia, umacniając tym samym podejrzenia Farsighta - potwory potrzebowały krwi aby przeżyć. Nagle jeden z uczniów O'Shovaha, Komandor Brightsword, ostrzegł resztę pilotów o zbliżających się trzech wielkich, uskrzydlonych bestiach na niebie, a każdy z nich miał potężny topór. Zbliżyły się do Crisisów i sposzybowały prosto na Farsighta. O'Shovah uniósł wysoko swoje zdobyte wcześniej ostrze, wokół którego magicznym sposobem krążyły zdobyte wcześniej medaliony. Komandor skierował je w kierunku migotającego dysku nad świątynią. Wówczas heksogramy poleciały w jego stronę. Dosłownie chwilkę przed tym jak latające bestie miały już spaść na Farsighta, medaliony wpadły do portalu; towarzyszący temu potężny wybuch energii powalił na ziemię każdego Wojownika Ognia i pancerz bitewny w okolicy. Gdy wszyscy już się podnieśli, zauważyli że niebo było czyste, a wszystkie potwory zniknęły bez śladu. Przedziwna bitwa zakończyła się, teraz Tau pozostało tylko wykończyć resztę Orków która pozostała pośród ruin. Nie było jednak słychać okrzyków radości, żaden wojownik nie mógł i nie chciał się cieszyć. Zamiast świętować podwójne zwycięstwo na Arthas Molch, Tau wrócili na statki kosmiczne w ciszy. Ostatni z Niebian został znaleziony wśród ruin, pozbawiony głowy, otoczony przez nieprzytomnych przybocznych. Wszyscy trzej duchowi przywódcy Tau zginęli, a ich samych zostawili bez swojego światłego przewodnictwa. Enklawy Farsighta straciły swoich wszystkich Niebian w czasie jednej tragicznej bitwy. Farsighta nie mogło opuścić wrażenie iż nie był to przypadek, tak jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła uknuła spisek na zabicie Niebian. Pomimo swoich treningów i nieprzeciętnemu intelektowi, to wizje których doznał w portalu nie dawały mu spokoju dzień i noc, zatruwając go myślami prowadzącymi do jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznych konkluzji; we Wszechświecie działały jeszcze potężniejsze siły, coś skrytego za światem materialnym; coś podłego, głodnego, i nieskończenie złego. W mackach zwątpienia thumb|300px|Farsight i jego przyboczni podczas walki z rojem Tyranidów Wydarzenia na Arthas Moloch silnie wstrząsnęły Farsightem i jego ludźmi. O'Shovah wycofał się ze stanowiska, uważając że to czego się dowiedział może jedynie zaszkodzić całemu Dominium. Jednak los miał mu zgotować jeszcze jedną okrutną niespodziankę, bowiem do Enklaw zbliżała się potężna tyranidzka flota odpryskowa. Armia Farsighta wróciła z wieloletniego polowania na Orków, a po tym gdy mieszkańcy Enklaw dowiedzieli się o tym co wydarzyło się na Arthas Moloch, nastało wielkie poruszenie. Chociaż Tau mieli wątpliwości już wcześniej, śmierć wszystkich trzech Niebian z ekspedycji wprawiła miliony dusz w konfuzję i gniew. Jak Farsight mógł pozwolić aby to się stało? Bez przewodnictwa Niebian jak mieli zwyciężyć? Chodziły głosy że żołnierze Farsighta walczyły na Arthas Moloch z jakimiś bardzo dziwnymi bytami, jednak dla zwykłych obywateli ,,Molochity" (jak je nazwano) były niczym innym jak nową, niebezpieczną rasą obcych. O'Shovah jednak miał podejrzenia bliższe prawdy, uważał bowiem że te groteskowe potwory nie pochodziły z fizycznego wymiaru. Parę rzeczy wyjaśniało istnienie wymiaru równoległego do materialnego: potwory na Arthas Moloch pojawiały się i znikały w mgnieniu oka, czy burze światła z których wylatywały ludzkie statki podczas Krucjaty Damoklesa. Z perspektywy czasu, Farsight widział że Niebianie z ekspedycji musieli coś wiedzieć o istnieniu takich rzeczy. Jednak ukrywali prawdę przed swym ludem, postanawiając trzymać ich w nieświadmości. Herezje rodziły się w umyśle Farsighta, popychając go na granicę paniki. Jednak jeżeli ujawniłby tą tajemnicę, wstrząsnęłoby to całym Dominium. Co gorsza, może to sprowadzić drugie Mont'au, Wiek Grozy. Z drugiej strony, zachowując prawdę dla siebie nie wyobrażał sobie możliwości iż mógłby dalej przewodzić swojemu ludowi. Zatruwał się tymi myślami, aż w końcu zrozumiał że największym zagrożeniem dla Dominium Tau jest on sam. O'Shovah zostawił swój pancerz bitewny dla innych bohaterów którzy będą go używać po nim i udał się w suchą dzicz na Vior'los, skazując się na egzystencję wśród jałowych ziem, nie mając do towarzystwa nic poza swoimi ponurymi rozważaniami. Dominium w żałobie Wraz z upływem lat, Klany Tau słyszały coraz mniej wieści od Ekspedycji Farsighta. Wkrótce przestały odpowiadać na jakiekolwiek wezwania. O'Shovah, którego naturalny czas życia już dawno się skończył, został oficjalnie uznany za zmarłego. Całe Dominium opłakiwało śmierć swego największego bohatera i koniec jego chwalebnej misji niesienia światła Większego Dobra w Galaktyce. Prawda została jednak odkryta kilka dekad później, gdy flota zwiadowcza udała się do Enklaw i wróciła z wieściami do Dominium. Zamiast pozbawionych życia planet, zastali tam kwitnące kolonie. Okazało się że poddani Farsighta znaleźli swoją własną drogę, byli niezależni od rozkazów rady Niebian. Zmieniły się nawet ich barwy Klanu oraz symbole. Aun'Va wpadł w furię. Jak największy czempion Dominium mógł odwrócić się plecami do własnego ludu, przekładając swoje sprawy nad Większe Dobro? Jak w ogóle pociągnął za sobą tylu ludzi? Odkąd zmarł Aun'Wei, to Aun'Va stał się największym z Niebian. Użył wszystkich swoich wpływów, aby całkowicie zniszczyć wizerunek bohatera który to on stworzył wiele lat temu. Poinformował Radę o odkryciach zwiadowców, mówiąc że Farsight jest niebezpiecznym renegatem, a jego zdradziecka osoba powinna zostać wymazana z życia publicznego całkowicie. Wszystkie obrazy Komandora zostały zniszczone, wzniesione ku jego chwale pomniki zburzone, a z podręczników historycznych całkowicie usunięto o nim wszelkie wspominki. Teren kosmosu po drugiej stronie Zatoki Damoklesa został nazwany Zapomnianą Strefą, na którą podróżować nie mogli nawet najbardziej szanowani Tau. W całym Dominium osoby wspierające Farsighta zostały zmuszone do ukrywania się; każdy kto mówił o nim dobrze był łapany i zabierany na przesłuchania; pojmanych wracało bardzo niewielu. Tylko na macierzystej planecie Farsighta, Vior'la, przetrwało kilka jego obrazów, ponieważ na tym świecie wciąż miał on wielu sojuszników. Aun'Va, mimo gniewu, dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego że mimo wszystko zniszczenie wszystkich śladów istnienia Komandora było jednak ryzykowne i mogło niebezpiecznie odbić się na jego reputacji. Zamiast tego, pozwolił on przetrwać jednemu pomnikowi stojącemu na placu akademii wojskowej Mont'yr - miał on jednak od tego czasu na celu przypominać wszystkim Tau, że bez przewodnictwa Kasty Niebiańskiej nawet najdoskonalszy umysł może odwrócić się od światła. Wielki Pożeracz nadchodzi Gdy zbliżał się rok 997.M41, skany dalekiego zasięgu wykryły dziwną galaktyczną chmurę która nagle pojawiła się na skraju Enklaw. Komandor Arra'kon, naczelny dowódca Kasty Ognia po odejściu Farsighta, porównał to ze zdobytymi wcześniej danymi na temat obcych, dostarczonymi mu przez ukrytych sojuszników na rdzennych Klanach. W kwaterze głównej naczelnego dowództwa zapadło milczenie, gdy wreszcie odkryli co znaczą te dziwne odczyty - macki floty-roju Tyranidów zmierzały prosto na nich. Tau nauczyli się wiele o walce z Tyranidami podczas dwuletniej wojny z flotem-rojem Gorgon, na początku tego stulecia. Byli oni wrogiem innym niż wszyscy, zdolnym do adaptacji, a przy tym niezwykle licznym. Musieli oni zniszczyć skradającą się ku nim flotę odpryskową nim zdołaliby dotrzeć do Enklaw, albo zanieśliby oni śmierć każdej żyjącej na planetach istocie. Siły Kasty Powietrza z każdej planety Enklaw zostały zmobilizowane do walki z flotą-rojem, i poprowadzane w bój przez Adminrała Kor'O'Kaia z Tinek'la. Mając w pamięci błędy popełnione podczas wojny przeciwko flocie Gorgon, okręty Kor'O odizolowały i zniszczyły naczelne statki każdej bio-floty. Podczas trwających sześć tygodni starć szyki Tyranidów zostały złamane. Mimo iż piloci dawali z siebie wszystko, nie dali rady powstrzymać całej floty. Trzy z czterech skupisk bio-statków zostały zniszczone, jednak gdy Kasta Powietrza była zajęta walką, czwarta grupa dotarła do przestrzeni kosmicznej nad Vior'los natrafiając na relatywnie niewielki opór. Gdy niebo na planecie zostało skażone tyranidzkimi toksynami, a nieliczne rośliny na pustkowiach dziwnie spęczniały, flota zaczęła zrzucać tysiące zarodników, które spadały na powierzchnię niczym deszcz. Żyjący dłużej niż jakikolwiek inny wojownik Kasty Ognia, eremita O'Shovah obserwował skażone niebo ze swojej kryjówki na pustyni. Nagle kaktusy które zapewniały mu dostęp do wody jakby ożyły. Coś atakowało jego świat, coś go zmieniało do własnych celów. Najeźdźca przybył na Vior'los tylko w jednym celu - chciał się pożywić. W tym momencie Farsight zdał sobie sprawę że jego lud potrzebuje go bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Pośród grozy i desperacji która zapanowała w całych Enklawach, na Vior'los zapanowała nagle radość. Stary, z zabarwioną na czarno skórą wojownik przybył do Wielkiego Muzeum Vior'los i przedstawił się jako Farsight, sławny bohater z zamierzchłych czasów, i zażądał zwrotu swojego pancerza bitewnego. Poddał się dobrowolnie wszystkim genetycznym testom. Po tym wszyscy byli już pewni, że w godzinie największej potrzeby powrócił do nich sam O'Shovah. Kasta Ognia nabrała ducha na widok żywej legendy która przybyła z pustkowi aby ich poprowadzić. Wkrótce podwoili swoje wysiłki aby powstrzymać hordy Tyranidów. Studiując każdy możliwy strzępek informacji na temat teh rasy, Farsight w pierwszej kolejności zdecydował na odzyskanie supremacji w powietrzu. Sformował ogromną grupę osiemdziesięciu drużyn Crisis, dla których priorytetem była eliminacja każdego mogącego latać Tyranida, pozostając w bezpiecznej odległości od chmar pod nimi, ostrzeliwując je rakietami dlakiego zasięgu. Gdy byli już pewni sukcesu w powietrzu, Farsight poprosił o wsparcie stacje orbitalne nad planetą w postaci antygrawitacyjnych platform używanych do dokowania i załadował na nie Wojowników Ognia, którzy patrolowali powierzchnię planety. Gdziekolwiek odnaleźli większe skupisko Tyranidów, ostrzelwali ich i niszczyli za pomocą fali ognia z karabinów pulsowych, lecąc na swych platformach. W ten sposób O'Shovah złamał struktury dowodzenia Tyranidów, wykorzystując strategię zabójczego ciosu i wybijając bestie będące łączem każdego stada z resztą floty. Przeczenie Mont'ka Tau bez przerwy polowali na dowodzące stadami bestie, jednakże wciąż byli zastępowani nowymi, przybywającymi ze statków zarodnikach. Tysiące obywateli umierało każdego dnia. Farsight przyswajał sobie wykorzystywaną przez nich strategię i kontratakował, lecz Tyranidzi robili to samo. Choć ciężko mu było to przed sobą przyznać, to jego plan na odcięciu łba potworowi nie działał. Wreszcie zwołał radę nadzwyczajną, złożoną z najbystrzejszych umysłów w Enklawach. Jego stary przyjaciel z Kasty Ziemi, O'Vesa - który wciąż trzymał się życia dzięki spowalniającym starzenie lekom jego własnego projektu - zasugerował że jeżeli zabójczy cios, Mont'ka, nie działa, być może przeciwko Tyranidom należałoby użyć Kauyonu, sztuki cierpliwego łowcy. Farsight zmarszczył brwi, jednak rozważył tą opcję mimo wszystko. Być może nie należało przeciwdziałać atakom, tylko przekazać Tyranidom trochę inicjatywy, a potem wykonać kontratak. Następnej nocy, Farsight i jego siedmiu najbardziej zaufanych dowódców eskortowało O'Vesę do placówki badawczej Fio'ro'tl na Vior'los. Wierzono że gdyby stary naukowiec dostał wystarczająco dużo czasu, on i jego pomocnicy zdołaliby wynaleźć truciznę która mogłaby zniszczyć Tyranidów nim oni zniszczyliby całą planetę. O'Shovah wiedział że jest to ich ostatnia szansa. Ewakuowano całe Vior'los. Przed końcem tygodnia, na całej planecie zostało jedynie dwunastu Tau - Farsight, jego siedmiu dowódców w pancerzach bitewnych, O'Vesa, oraz trzech najzdolniejszych naukowców pochodzących z Lub'grahl. Używając próbek biomasy obcych zdobytych na polu bitwy, wynalazcy pracowali dniem i nocą aby stworzyć truciznę. Ośrodek badawczy strzeżony był przez sześć pancerzy Crisis, jednego Broadside'a, oraz jednego z kilku Riptide'ów, który ,,przypadkiem" został przetransportowany na Enklawy Farsighta (zamiast na Zatokę Mu'gulath, gdzie były one potrzebne w toczącej się tam wojnie). Chociaż utrzymywanie defensywy szło całkiem nieźle, do czasu gdy atakowały ich jedynie małe grupy Tyranidów, to ósmego dnia, potwory zalały ich całą chmarą. Tysiące bestii nacierało z każdej strony, a na ich czele stały kolosy z ostrzami zamiast ramion. Farsight oddał wyrazy największego szacunku swoim przybocznym, wszyscy oni byli gotowi oddać życia aby kupić O'Vesie kilka cennych sekund. Bitwa która rozgorzała między Komandorami w pancerzach bitewnych a hordami Tyranidów była idealnym materiałem do legend. Ob'lotai 9-0, Broadside sterowany przez engram SI dawnego przywódcy drużyny Farsighta, precyzyjnie położył wiele dowodzących stadami bestii ze swojego punktu strzeleckiego na szczycie stacji badawczej. Fuzyjne ostrza Komandora Brightsworda pozbawiły życia kilka gigantycznych bestii które szturmowały bramy ośrodka. Arra'kon bronił powstałych w murach wyrw, koordynując Komandora Sha'vastosa i Torchstara, którzy za pomocą swych miotaczy ognia spopielili ogromną liczbę pomniejszych bestii, gdy tylko próbowały przejść przez gruzy. Gdy jeden z większych potworów zdołał zabić Shas'O Varg'ha bio-elektrycznym impulsem, paląc go żywcem wewnątrz swojego Riptide'a, Komandor Bravestorm, wciąż walczący dzięki systemom podtrzymującym życie w jego pancerzu bitewnym, zaszarżował na podbrzusze bio-tytana. Naładowawszy maksymalnie swoją starożytną rękawicę Onager, Bravestorm jednym ciosem przebił jego miękką tkankę i wybił wnętrzności potwora na zewnątrz, ku chwale poległego towarzysza. W międzyczasie, Farsight z Ostrzem Świtu w ręce, pojedynkował się z syczącą bestią i jej krystalicznymi ostrzami w samym sercu roju. W końcu nawet O'Vesa dołączył do walki, zdalnie przejmując kontrolę nad systemami poległego Riptide'a, od razu wykanczając bestie które wręcz rodziły nowych pomniejszych Tyranidów. Nagle nad placówką pojawił się niszczyciel Manta Or'es Por'kauyon. O'Vesa poinformował Farsighta że przyzwał Kastę Powietrza aby mogli ich ewakuować; udało mu się już stworzyć truciznę. Jeden po drugim, pancerze bitewne odleciały w niebo i załadowały się na Mantę. Placówka badawcza pod nimi została ostatecznie zalana hordą Tyranidów. Ze wszystkich dzielnych naukowców, przeżył jedynie O'Vesa. W czasie kilku następnych cykli, Vior'los została obdarta z całej biomasy. Nienasycona flota-rój przybyła na planetę aby się pożywić, pozbawiając go całkowicie wszelkiego życia. Farsight i jego przyboczni obserwowali to wszystko z wysokiej orbity. Gdy Komandora ogarnął żal i gniew, zaczął wątpić czy obrali właściwą drogę. Gdy spojrzał pytająco w stronę O'Vesy, jednak ten tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i wrócił do obserwowania bio-statków. Farsight na początku niczego nie dostrzegł, ale wkrótce czarna plama zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać na chitynowym pancerzu jednego z tyranidzkich okrętów. W parę chwil to samo zaczęło dziać się z kolejnym statkiem, a potem następnym i następnym, aż w końcu ogarnęło to całą flotę. Wkrótce zostały pokryte czarną skazą w całości, po czym zaczęły drgać i wykręcać się nienaturalnie. Jeden po drugim, statki z żywej tkanki zaczęły gnić i rozpadać się w przeciągu sekund. Nie minęła godzina, a cała flota została zdezintegrowana w całości. Środek stworzony przez Kastę Ziemi, jak wyjaśnił O'Vesa, był bardzo potężną, rozprzestrzeniającą się trucizną. Jej aktywacja została opóźnione do czasu aż przenoszące ją wektory dostaną się w samo serce roju. Nie udałoby się to jednak gdyby trzej pomocnicy O'Vesy na Vior'los - ich ostatnim czynem było wstrzyknięcie sobie tego środka. Gdy ich martwe ciała zostały przeniesione do basenów trawiennych. Wirusy uwięzione w ciałach naukowców skaziły powietrze, i jak miał nadzieję O'Vesa, Tyranidzi podczas konsumpcji atmosfery, pochłonęły i truciznę. Robiąc to, skazali się oni na szybką i bolesną śmierć. Odrodzenie bohatera Farsight był wstrząśnięty gdy usłyszał o czynie naukowców. Oto co było prawdziwym wyrazem Większego Dobra. Nie politykowanie czy prowadzenie wojen, ale poświęcenie, dzięki któremu mogli żyć inni. Chociaż oddawanie życia było zadaniem żołnierzy Kasty Ognia, to taki czyn u przedstawicieli innej Kasty napełnił go dumą. Dzięki ich śmierci ogień ambicji ponownie zapłonął w sercu Komandora. O'Shovah zadbał o odbudowę i ponowne zasiedlenie Vior'los, a trzy największe miasta zostały nazwane imionami trzech naukowców którzy oddali swe życia, aby reszta Enklaw mogła dalej prosperować. Na Lub'grahl, ulubionej planecie Kasty Ziemi, zagospodarowano ogromną przestrzeń na postawienie tysięcy białych, owalnych nagrobków, upamiętniajacych wszystkich tych którzy oddali swe życia w imię Większego Dobra. Farsight nie mógł już dłużej odrzucać swojego przeznaczenia jako dowódca i bohater. Walka musi trwać dalej. ,,Vior'los już raz spłonęło, podczas ataku Orków. Odrodziło się, zostało przywrócone do życia dzięki ciężkiej pracy. Dzisiaj nasza planeta umarła ponownie, pochłonięta przez nowe zagrożenie. Jednak potwory które nas najechały również zostały pochłonięte dzięki naszemu ognistemu oporowi. Niech ten sam ogień rozgorzeje teraz w waszych sercach. Zaniesiemy z nim światło i ciepło zimnym gwiazdom." Komandor Farsight Wyposażenie *XV8 Crisis *Ostrze Świtu *Karabin plazmowy *Generator tarczy Ósemka Ósemka to elitarna grupa bojowa pancerzy bitewnych dowodzona przez samego O'Shovaha. Stali się legendą w Enklawach od czasów pamiętnej bitwy z flotą Tyranidów. Każdy z nich jest niesamowicie doświadczonym pilotem, weteranem ogromnej liczby batalii. W skład tej grupy wchodzą: *Komandor Farsight - na czele Ósemki stoi sam O'Shovah. Nosi pancerz bitewny XV8-05 Enforcer, a wyposażony w swoje niszczycielskie Ostrze Świtu jest bardzo niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem w walce w zwarciu - zwłaszcza jeżeli zdoła dopaść pojazd. Ze wszystkiego co żywe w Galaktyce najbardziej nienawidzi Orków, z racji tego z zielonoskórymi walczy z dwukrotnie większą zaciętością. *Honorowy Shas'Vre O'Vesa - jest to dość wyjątkowy członek Ósemki. O'Vesa bowiem nie należy do Kasty Ognia, a do Kasty Ziemi. Jest przyjacielem Komandora Farsighta od stuleci (żyje dzięki wynalezionym przez siebie środkom spowalniającym starzenie) i za wyjątkowe zasługi dla Enklaw otrzymał zaszczyt pilotażu XV104 Riptide. Do boju zabiera głównie akcelelator jonowy i sprzężone blastery fuzyjne. Dzięki jego wysokim zdolnościom technicznym i znajomości architektury pancerzy bitewnych od podszewki, nawet w chwili krytycznego przeciążenia reaktora czarnej materii Nova, O'Vesa nadal jest w stanie opanować sytuację. *Komandor Bravestorm - Bravestorm wiekiem dorównuje nawet Komandorowi Farsightowi - na karku ma setki lat doświadczenia. Jednak podczas Krucjaty w Zatoce Damoklesa doznał on obrażeń tak poważnych, że teraz jest tylko kreaturą ze zwęgloną skórą, trzymaną przy życiu tylko dzięki systemom w jego pancerzu. Nie czuje bólu, przez co niektórych strzałów które spenetrowały jego zbroję może nawet nie odczuć. Wyposażony w karabin plazmowy, miotacz ognia oraz tarczę energetyczną. Używa poza tym starożytnej rękawicy Onager, pamiętającej jeszcze czasy Krucjaty Damoklesa. Za jej pomocą Bravestorm jest w stanie miażdżyć najgrubsze pancerze jak zwykłe puszki. *Komandor Brightsword - nie jest to ,,oryginalny" Komandor Brightsword. Minęło wiele pokoleń od jego śmierci, jednak każdy kolejny Tau który przejmuje stery tego sfatygowanego przez setki bitew pancerza bitewnego, wyczuwa w nim aurę waleczności i oddania dla Enklaw która żyła wewnątrz pierwszego użytkownika tego Crisisa. Używa wyjątkowej broni, ostrzy fuzyjnych, które są jednocześnie bronią dystansową jak i do walki w zwarciu. Promienie fuzyjne topią pancerze z łatwością, a ich blask może nawet oślepić piechotę przeciwnika. *Shas'O Sha'vastos - Komandor Sha'vastos jest bardzo starym wojownikiem, jednak większość swego życia spędził w stanie hibernacji. Pod koniec Krucjaty w Zatoce Damoklesa, wszyscy dowódcy którym wszczepiony został do mózgu prototypowy neuroczip legendarnego Puertide'a, zostali poddani lobotomii z rozkazu Niebian (która bardzo rzadko kończyła się szczęśliwie) bowiem czip mógł wywołać różnego rodzaju powikłania w psychice. Sha'vastos został ukryty przez Farsighta i zamrożony, dzięki czemu uniknął przykrego losu. Po wielu latach O'Vesa znalazł sposób na przekalibrowanie czipu, dzięki czemu nie zagrażał już życiu użytkownika i możliwe było wybudzenie starego Komandora. Wyposażony jest w karabin plazmowy, miotacz ognia i tarczę energetyczną, jednak największą jego zaletą jest właśnie neuroczip ze wspomnieniami Puertide'a, dzięki któremu Sha'vastos jest szybszy i znacznie lepiej pilotuje swój pancerz, a także pamięta różne ciekawe taktyki, którymi skutecznie posługuje się w trakcie boju. *Shas'O Arra'kon - urodził się on i trenował w Enklawach, dokładniej na planecie Vior'los. Dzięki swoim zdolnościom pod nieobecność Farsighta zastępował go jako głównodowodzącego. Pilotuje XV8-05 Enforcer, w bój zabiera ze sobą cykliczny blaster jonowy oraz karabin plazmowy. Korzysta z tarczy pola odrzucającego, która rani każdego przeciwnika który zaszarżował na Komandora. Arra'kon używa również obronnych systemów kontratakujących, które zwiększają precyzję jego strzałów. *Shas'Vre Ob'lotai 9-0 - tego pancerza bitewnego XV88 Broadside nie pilotuje żołnierz Kasty Ognia - jego systemy kontrolne podłączone są do czipu ze wspomnieniami dawnego dowódcy drużyny oraz przyjaciela Komandora Farsighta, Shas'Vre Ob'lotaia. Korzysta z wyrzutni rakiet oraz systemów inteligentnych rakiet, przenosi także jedną rakietę samonaprowadzającą, którą może wystrzelić w obiekt oznaczony znacznikiem celów. Najczęściej zostaje on za linią frontu i wspiera ogniem resztę Ósemki. *Pod-Komandor Torchstar - najmłodszy z członków Ósemki, a także uciekinier z Dominium Tau. Pochodzi z rodzinnej planety Farsighta, Vior'la, przybył do Enklaw w stanie hibernacji, na pokładzie okrętu transportującego nowo powstałe pancerze bitewne XV104 Riptide. Korzysta z XV8 Crisis, a jego ulubioną bronią są miotacze ognia, dzięki którym spopielił już setki wrogów. Używa też działającego na bliski zasięg zakłócacza, umożliwiającego chwilowe wyłączenie broni oponenta. Żródła *''Farsight Enclaves: A Codex Tau Empire Supplement'' *''Kodeks: Dominium Tau (szósta edycja) '' Kategoria:O Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Bohaterowie Tau